Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicles of the Midnight Sun
by Porporino the III
Summary: On Hiatus indefinitely. I'm only keeping it up as a reminder that I'm doing relatively better as a writer than I used to do. Nice memories of a great idea I had, that fell through due to lack of planning and experience. Oh well :
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

WARNING Before you read THIS STORY!!: Before you read this chapter, you must know that this chapter is only the prologue. The prologue here gives long details about my characters backstory, but it is not entirely essential for you to read it. All in all it is 12 pages long, (none of which is the beginning of the story) so if 12 pages of prologue turns you off from my story, please, skip this chapter and move on to chapter 1. (This is chapter 0) I hope you will still find my story interesting however, and look forward to reviews.

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicle of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 0: Prologue-Character Profiles and a History Lesson**

**(Really) Brief History: **

The world that the story begins on is entitled Laevateinn, one world among many that has become recently accessible by way of the Gummi Ship. This world, and the town of Destiny Islands in particular, is famously known for the climactic battle between that world's famous sorcerer Ansem, apprentice to the great Master Yen Sid, and the supposed threat to the entire galaxy, Clow Reed. Clow Reed was said to have created roughly 52 demons, all with the intention of releasing the ultimate army of darkness, the Heartless.

He was successful in opening the pathway to where they resided, a dimension dubbed Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless were a rare breed of creatures that multiplied quickly by stealing the hearts of others and turning those hearts into more Heartless. Clow Reed managed to create a Heartless breeding machine and used it create different varieties of Heartless, even stronger and more dangerous than the originals.

Eventually Ansem had developed his powers enough to strike the first blow against Reed, attempting to trap him in the darkness with one of his many forbidden spells. The spell failed to connect however, and the effects of the spell caused the entire area of Traverse Isle to be cast into perpetual nightfall, even to this day.

The battle was said to be one of the greatest conflicts between the Light (Ansem), and the Dark (Reed), each having to resort to their strongest and most costly of spells. In the end Ansem sacrificed himself to save the world from the darkness and destroyed Clow Reed and his creations. The Heartless survived however, and managed to spread to other worlds all across the galaxy, their reasons understood only to the leaders of specific worlds, King Mickey of Disney Castle being one of the most well-known.

The King is rumored to hold one of the legendary Keyblades of Destiny, the weapon itself known for its strength, purity, and connection to the "key" of Kingdom Hearts. The Key is also fabled to be able to save worlds from certain destruction under the onslaught of Darkness. The King is also famously-known for the opening of the Celestial Radiant Garden Academy. This school is best-known for embracing the education of all types of special abilities, such as: magic abilities, defensive abilities, different styles of assault abilities, various sword techniques, ninjutsu, taijutsu, alchemy, and other special/unique battle styles. The choice is up to the student, and the student is expected to keep up with these studies alongside their regular classes, which the Academy also holds.

**Destiny Islands**

A group of islands off the coast of Twilight Town. Home to large amounts of middle and higher class families. It is a popular summer vacation spot, and is home to an annual Blitz Ball tournament.

**Radiant Garden**

A large and well known area mostly famous for its ancient ruins, the Celestial Radiant Garden Academy, and home of the sorcerer Ansem's castle, Hollow Bastion.

**Traverse Town**

Town mostly known for being permanently trapped in perpetual nightfall, due in total part to the aftereffects of Ansem's attack spell directed at Clow Reed. The town is mostly known to the youth of today as the party capital of that world.

**Twilight Town**

A large and romantic burg placed on the top of an enormous hill. Much like its sister town Traverse Town, Twilight Town was also affected by Ansem's forbidden spell. Taking a subway ride from Traverse Town is the only non-magical way to reach Twilight Town. It is seen as one of the most romantic areas on that world, mostly due to the fact that the entire town is bathed in eternally in twilight, Sunset Hill being one of the most popular areas.

**Organization 13**

Group of Senior level students or Post-graduate Adult members of Radiant Garden's Defense Society (under normal circumstances; members #6, #9, and #13 are all Juniors). Group created by King Mickey to maintain order and peace throughout the world. They are also dispatched to deal with matters of magical phenomena. Once inducted into the group, the newest members name is changed for their own privacy, safety, and to show their connection to the group. The letters in that person's name are rearranged and the letter x is added. Each member is given special privileges, which they themselves are expected to keep secret from all those who aren't members of the Organization.

**Character Profiles:**

**(Senior level students (ages: 18-19)**

**Aerith Gainsborough **

**Eye Color: Green**

**Weight: 128 lbs.**

**Height: 6 ft. 2 in.**

**Room #: 161 / Boards with Yuffie Kisagari**

**Hair Qualities: **

**Color: Brown**

**Style: Almost always seen with her trademark red bow-cloth **

**tied around her ponytail which reaches to her waist. She **

**lets the rest of her bangs hang in her face.**

**Abilities: Control of all known Flora and Fauna **

**Attack Style: Uses whips, vines, or flowers borrowed from **

**plants. Her strategy and plant types used in battle **

**are affected by her mood.**

**Magical Preference: Uses all magic other than Dark; The most **

**well-known healer at the Academy**

**Defensive Style: Uses surrounding plant life to capture foes**

**Characteristics: **Exceptionally calm demeanor. She hardly ever lets things get to her. She recently got finalized her breakup with Cloud Strife due to his inability to deny his feelings for both Tifa and Aerith. Not much is known about her other than the fact that she is accepted by just about everyone at the Academy. The only one who doesn't seem to enjoy her presence is Sephiroth Jenova, since he seems to blame her for Cloud's irreversibly depressed mood. Yuffie sees her as a symbol of Peace and Prosperity. Aerith has helped Yuffie deal with her feelings and broken-heartedness over Squall Leonhart, to which she is very greatful.

**Riku Seoshi**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Color: Sea foam Green**

**Weight: 159 lbs.**

**Height: 6 ft. 2 in.**

**Room #: 206 / Boards with Sora Airheart**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Platinum (deep silver) **

**Style: Long hair that extends to his upper back (Prefers to **

**leave hair down)**

**Abilities:**

**Attack Style: Uses Keyblade **

**Magical Preference: Dark/Twilight/Fire magic / Can combine with Sora Airheart and use Joint Dark/Twilight Magic**

**Defensive Style: Dark Shielding Magic**

Distant and cold to all but his closest friends, honest but tactful, excels at all manner of sports, and known to many as a "Heart Breaker." Loves to party and let loose with his hormones, never passes up a chance to show off his abilities or spar with Sora. Riku shares a life-long connection to Sora and can't imagine life without him due to the fact that Sora helped him out of his depression stage at age fifteen. He was against having Kairi join their group in the beginning, but soon came to accept her, and even form a crush on her, along with the realization of his feelings for someone else.

He continuously sparred with Sora for Kairi's attention, and continues to, even though they are now an item. He appears to accept their relationship openly, even though he continues to interrupt them at very inopportune times (i.e. kissing, make-out sessions, or otherwise spending time with each other). He has also begun to show interest in Kairi's famous cousin Yoko Kirosake.

His father Daisuke was the one who suggested he attend the Academy, while his mother Lucy was just happy that he would still be with Sora who would attend the following year. Riku was revealed to be a Keyblade Wielder in his Sophmore year, and thus has two years of experience with the Keyblade to Sora's one.

**Yoko Kirosake**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Color: Dark Pink**

**Weight: 129 lbs.**

**Height: 6 ft. **

**Room #: 101 / Boards alone**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Raven Black **

**Style: Chin length (same as Kairi's at age fourteen)**

**Abilities:**

**Attack Style: Favors Twin Long Swords**

**Magical Preference: Combines Dark magic with 4 in. long Kunai **

**knives**

**Defensive Style: Uses Stealth and Speed to evade attacks**

Trusting, caring, and a full fledged party animal, Yoko is a person who knows how to have a good time. She was formerly a cutter, starting when her old boyfriend was murdered by his jealous ex-. Yoko was found washed up on a beach by a seedy-looking fisherman in a similar fashion to Kairi, although instead of being found in the Destiny Island area, she was discovered on the beach of Twilight Town. Shortly after her cutting phase she found a safer escape in music, forming the now infamous band known as Sake'.

She became the lead singer with her friends Hajiki Cashwen (base), Rumina Leyloan (drums), and Xander Soryu (guitar). She found out about the existence of someone else who was also found on a beach in the same manner she was at about the same time, and after seeing an image in an old newspaper, realized that she recognized her. They came to believe that they were cousins, and have remained close ever since. She has taken a liking to one of Kairi's best friends, Riku Seoshi, and has a feeling that he is also interested.

She has the ability to sense things before they happen, normally in the form of prophetic dreams. She prefers to use the stealthy approach in and outside of battle which, although not intentional, has led her to become somewhat of an idol to Yuffie Kisagari, who is striving to increase her ninja abilities. She loves to play Truth-or-Dare to pass the time in any situation, dull or otherwise.

**Raijin Showron**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Weight: 163 lbs.**

**Height: 6 ft. 3 in. **

**Room #: 299 / Boards with Hayner Cuerios **

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Dark Brown**

**Style: Keeps hair length short. Spikes hair in front and keeps**

**Sideburns long**

**Abilities: Enhanced Physical Capabilities (super strength)**

**Attack Style: Uses a large and massively weighted staff; has **

**two blunt blocks at each end **

**Magical Preference: Uses Electric based Magic only (Lighting **

**and Thunder)**

**Defensive Style: N/A**

**Characteristics: **The muscle of Seifer's team known as the Radiant Garden Disciplinary Committee. Not the brightest member of the group. They spend most of the time picking on Hayner's group. Also the least hostile member of the group, which is why he has no problems bunking with Hayner, or befriending him. He feels much less important than Fujin. He has the severely aggravating habit of ending his sentences in "y'know." Most people just call him Rai.

**(Junior level students (ages: 17-18)**

**Yuffie Kisagari**

**Eye Color: Dark Purple**

**Weight: 127 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 11 in.**

**Room #: 161 / Boards with Aerith Gainsborough **

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Jet Black**

**Style: Chin length, same as Yoko's / she'll wear a head band **

**every once in a while**

**Abilities:**

**Attack Style: Uses **_many_** Shurikens **

**Magical Preference: Uses her small amount of magic to **

**increase the size and power of her **

**Shurikens**

**Defensive Style: Uses her newly found wind-based abilities**

**Characteristics: **The most hyperactive Junior at the Academy, competing with the Sophomore level Selphie Tilmitt for most energetic student at the Academy (quite possibly that entire world). She was coldly turned down when she had asked Senior level student Squall Leonhart out (he apparently had feelings for another Senior known as Rinoa Heartily).

Her roommate Aerith Gainsborough had just went through a break-up with her boyfriend, so they both looked to each other for support. Although she greatly admires Yoko Kirosake's abilities and party skills, she prefers to hang out with Yoko's cousin Kairi Miyama, whom she considers one of her best-friends. She greatly despises Tifa Lockhart for her smug superiority and Rinoa Heartily for her beauty.

**Sora Airheart**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Blue **

**Weight: 143 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 11 in.**

**Room #: 206 / Boards with Riku Seoshi**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Golden-Brown**

**Style: Thick, Soft, and Durable Spikes (Point in every direction)**

**Abilities: **

**Attack Style: Uses Keyblade**

**Magical Preference: Well rounded / Uses all forms of magic **

**Uses Darkness only when in combination with Riku Seoshi**

**Defensive Style: Defensive magic**

Playful, naïve, kind, and has a strong sense of justice. He does his best to always beat Riku in any form of competition he's challenged at, and always makes time to hang out with Riku and Kairi. Sora Airheart has lived his entire life on the Destiny Islands alongside his mother Layla Airheart, and father Sky Airheart. They have been longtime friends with the Seoshi family, consisting of the father Daisuke Seoshi, the mother Lucy Seoshi, and their only son Riku Seoshi.

They have remained best friends since birth, and when the discovery of Kairi Miyama came about, they were the first to discover her, and add her to their team later on. Both Sora and Kairi are currently dating, a fact that did not surprise their friends at all they say. Sora has recently been discovered to be one of the chosen Keyblade wielders, much like Riku Seoshi, Roxas Sagura, and King Mickey himself.

Those chosen by the Keyblade are expected to attend classes with the King himself, train in order to fulfill his duties as a Knight of Destiny, and save worlds from the Dark.

**Kairi Miyama**

**Eye Color: Dark Violet**

**Weight: 121 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 9 in.**

**Room #: 174 / Boards alone**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Deep Red **

**Style: Long hair that reaches down to her lower back **

**(Normally wears hair down/changes depending on mood)**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**Attack Style: N/A**

**Magical Preference: N/A**

**Defensive Style: N/A**

Responsible, direct, envious at times, and loves to sing (mostly in private). She can be playful, shy, and unexpressive except through singing. Kairi was discovered by Sora and then Riku after having washed up on their play island when she was four. Kairi doesn't completely enjoy her foster-parent's presence; as a matter of fact she can't stand to live with them.

She feels that her foster-parents, Arthur and Nayomi Bakudan, don't understand her, nor does she feel that they really care about her anyway. She discovered her only living relative before her thirteenth birthday, a cousin named Yoko Kirosake, who happened to be the famous lead singer of the band Sake'. Yoko is the only real family that Kairi has, and is the only connection to Kairi's past (although she doesn't remember much herself).

Thus Kairi talks with her as much as possible; the same can be said of Yoko. Kairi entered Celestial Radiant Garden Academy in order to leave her "pathetic excuses for parents" behind (Her parents didn't pay for her tuition like Riku and Sora. She was only able to get in based on her overall high grade point average). Much to her delight, her cousin Yoko is also attending and stays in constant communication with her, while trying to avoid being "attacked" by paparazzi and students alike.

Yoko seems to have taken a liking to Riku, as has Riku more-or-less. For these reasons Kairi and Yoko are not able to visually see each other as much as they would like. Not long after starting her Junior year, which she is currently in the middle of, did Kairi and Sora finally develop a relationship, to which she couldn't be happier. Kairi's life is still far from pleasant however, as her secret, which is known only to Sora, Riku, Ollete Niwa, Yoko, and Roxas Sagura and Namine Uzumaki (both by accident), could easily have her expelled should anyone find out.

The secret being that Kairi doesn't appear to possess any type of magical abilities what-so-ever. She does however have an abnormally high amount of good luck, although not many notice it or put much thought into it, nor does she. Since a certain degree of magic is required to attend this school, Kairi has made it a habit to purchase, carry, and use a newly created product called Mystic Crystals (supplied by Riku and his familiy / Riku's family doesn't know what Riku uses them for or who he gives them to when they send them to him).

They are roughly the size of a quarter, are diamond in shape, and are pearl white in color. These objects allow people to use magic trough them. Take for example; Kairi needs to perform a fire spell. She, not appearing to have any magic, need only hide the crystal on her person and cast the spell. The crystal works by giving off a special type of magic that can be substituted in place of the owner's magic.

The only two catches being that a typical Mystic Crystal has only enough magic to cast roughly twelve level one spells (ex. fire, thunder, blizzard), six level two spells (ex. fira, thundara, and blizzara), three level three spells which is the highest most people can go (ex. firaga, thundaga, and blizzaga), and one level four spell which is rare for many people who aren't experts or highly trained individuals to conjure (ex. firagun, thundagun, and blizzagun), and that the crystal itself has to be touching the owner's skin in order to be activated

**Roxas Sagura (a.k.a. #13)**

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Weight: 140**

**Height: 5 ft. 11**

**Room #: 237 / Boards with Axel Sark**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Dark Blonde**

**Style: Thin, Soft, but Solid Spikes (Point in every direction)**

**Abilities:**

**Attack Style: Uses Two Keyblades**

**Magical Preference: Uses Keyblade with Dark and Light **

**attributes: Entitled Oblivion and Sanctuary**

**Defensive Style: Counters with Keyblades**

Known by his friends and teammates to be somewhat "angsty." Loves to take the scenic route to any destination as an excuse to use his skateboard. Currently harbors feelings for Namine' Uzumaki. He is well-known for being one of the only three Keyblade wielders on campus. He was accepted into the prestigious group known as Organization 13 as the Thirteenth member in his Sophomore year mostly due to the fact that he was found able to wield not just one mystic Keyblade, but two.

Due to his impressive standings he has been able to acquire friends from most social groups, but has also formed a rival out of Seifer Almansy and his gang. Hates being reminded that he isn't yet able to successfully teleport like his Organization 13 superiors. Is one of the few friends of Demyx Mason due to Demyx's feelings of inferiority (no doubt made worse by superiors such as Larxene Rossetti and Vexen Femino).

**Namine' Uzumaki**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Weight: 112 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 9 in.**

**Room #: 189 / Boards with Olette Niwa**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Light Blonde **

**Style: Allows hair to flow down to the middle of her back**

**Abilities: Memory Manipulation and Alteration **

**Attack Style: Biological Warfare**

**Magical Preference: Energy projectiles **

**Defensive Style: Uses people's memories against them**

Upon entering the academy, she was seen as an emotionless mind witch. Things haven't changed much since the start of her Junior year. She has been recognized as one of the most powerful of the Academy's students, especially since her unique and unstable ability is completely under her own control. Her proper demeanor shines light on her intensely high class life style, and strict upbringing. She has currently begun to develop romantic feelings for Roxas Sagura.

Only a few of her closest friends are able to see through her frosty exterior. Because dorm rooms are permanently chosen (and can only be reassigned by filling out an extensive Complaint sheet) Olette seems to know Namine' better than anyone else. She is almost never seen without a notebook on her person; she uses it to draw just about everything she deems as "an interesting sight."

**Olette Niwa **

**Eye Color: Green**

**Weight: 133 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 10 in.**

**Room #: 189 / Boards with Namine' Uzumaki**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Chestnut Brown**

**Style: Separates one lock of hair in front of each shoulder, and **

**lets the rest flow down. **

**Abilities: Spell Caster **

**Attack Style: Uses Sorcerer staff; passed down through family**

**Magical Preference: Magic Spells and Incantations**

**Defensive Style: Magic Spells**

**Characteristics: **Bold and most responsible of her friends.

Doesn't condone the use of any dark magic. Clashes constantly with Hayner Cuerios but secretly discovered feelings for him. Her best girlfriends are Namine' and Kairi.

**Hayner Cuerios**

**Eye Color: Hazel **

**Weight: 153 lbs.**

**Height: 6 ft. **

**Room #: 299 / Boards with Raijin Showron**

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Brown/Blonde **

**Style: Keeps hair length long (reaches to his chin). Gels all of his hair back.**

**Abilities: **

**Attack Style: Uses a Samurai sword; mostly to impress girls**

**Magical Preference: N/A**

**Defensive Style: Uses offense as Defense**

**Characteristics: **Seen as a troubled teen, only his friends know

the true him. Has a problem maintaining his temper, and usually winds up taking it out on Pence. Based on Olette's opinion, his is "completely unromantic." He tries to impress as many girls as he can, mostly to try and sleep with them. Only Olette and Roxas can keep him calm.

**Pence Gensey**

**Eye Color: Dark Orange**

**Weight: 178 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 9 in. **

**Room #: 278 / Boards with Demyx Bellnase **

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Light Black**

**Style: Keeps hair length relatively long (reaches to his neck). **

**He keeps his hair up (resembling a palm tree) using a sweat band kept on his forehead.**

**Abilities: Enhanced Mental Capabilities (or being super smart)**

**Attack Style: Uses the minute amounts of alchemy/magic from **

**both sides of his family to turn any camera based **

**object into a weapon**

**Magical Preference: Only uses magic to transform his cameras**

**Defensive Style: N/A**

**Characteristics:** Easy-going and always laid back. Doesn't seem

to worry about much since he tends to solve most of his problems abnormally quickly. Usually the one who get's stuck going with Olette shopping when Namine', Kairi, Yuffie, or Yoko can't go.

Finds dealing with Hayner's attitude a little overwhelming. Being roommates with Demyx has given him more confidence about himself, and vice-versa. They were able to relate with each-other quite well when they first met due to their odd weaponry.

**Fujin Aerial **

**Eye Color: Blood Red**

**Weight: 120 lbs.**

**Height: 5 ft. 8 in. **

**Room #: 126 / Boards with Paine Tahoe **

**Hair Qualities:**

**Color: Light Violet**

**Style: Keeps hair length short (chin length). She allows hair to **

**fall freely; always allowing hair to cover her left eye completely.**

**Abilities: Enhanced Speed**

**Attack Style: Uses a sharply bladed flying disk**

**Magical Preference: Uses Wind based Magic only **

**Defensive Style: Uses wind to keep enemies at a distance**

**Characteristics: **The brains of the Radiant Garden Disciplinary

Committee. She is one of the most cunning students at the Academy and lends her talents to Seifer's team, following his orders without question. She was able to quickly find a friend in her roommate Paine, member of a group her friends Rikku and Yuna made up at a young age (Tidus has also joined in when he and Yuna began going out).

She has the odd tendency of hardly ever talking. When she does speak, it is never more than three words. She doesn't believe in wasting effort, including using unnecessary words. Most people just call her Fuu.


	2. Chapter 1: The Book

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicle of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 1: Things Just Keep Getting Worse**

"Let's see now, what was the word again…?" Kairi, having once again lost focus on her English vocabulary assignment, was forced to re-read her worksheet for what felt to her like the seventeenth time that night. She had been having much trouble as of late, most of it surrounding the fact that all of the key relationships in her life had completely and officially hit rock bottom.

"Okay now, it was…_Mimosa_? What kind of word _is_ that," pondered Kairi. As she dully typed the new addition to her ever increasing vocabulary into her magenta laptop in hopes of finding the definition, she couldn't help but stare at her own reflection in the mirror across from the foot of her bed. She wasn't able to process the fact that the long haired red headed young woman with the pink tongue hanging out of her mouth looking back at her, was actually the same girl she was.

After cutting at least an entire foot of her red hair off at fourteen, due to her step mother's wishes, and leaving nothing but a chin length amount, she believed that there would be no end the incessant remarks of her "boy-like" appearance. Fate had come through for her however, and by her fifteenth birthday, it had begun to grow past her shoulders. That was also the year that her boldness had taken a step forward, allowing her to flirt casually with both Sora and Riku, her two best friends.

The flirting finally came through two years later at the beginning of her current junior year of high school; Sora had presumably realized, with or without help she'll never know, that Kairi had made numerous advances on him. Sora chose to ask her out on New Year's Eve of that year, 2006, and she gladly accepted.

_She wished she'd never bothered._

"Okay, let's see, which definition fits in this case…," Kairi looked away from the mirror when she realized her laptop had finished loading some time ago. "Okay umm…this one looks about right I think. Okay, so Mimosa, name of the clause formed by Ted Kennedy in which any reference to bestiality in a parody of videogames, comic books, or anime can be formally protested by the victim of the action."

No matter how much focus she attempted to place on her recent assignment, her mind continued to stray back to the image still burned into her mind. She had been invited over to their room, Riku and Sora's room, last Monday before the month-long break they were all currently enjoying (minus Kairi of course) had begun.

_The picture still wouldn't leave her mind._

It was supposed to have been a simple study session between best-friends, something they had all done many times in the past. Sora would bring the snacks, Kairi would bring the study material, and Riku would bring the sarcasm. She was supposed to meet the guys at 5:30 that afternoon so they could prepare for their most recent exams on Friday. The guys had been given breaks off from their Keyblade training classes to prepare for the upcoming mid-term exams.

This way, after their regular classes were over, they could have the rest of the day off. They planned to repeat this process each afternoon until the test day came, then when their week long break came…, they could party "till they were pissed." Or at least that was how Sora had put it.

_Was this punishment for something she'd done wrong?_

-------------------------

Thinking back to the beginning of that previous week, she was supposed to have made her way to their room at precisely 5:30 that afternoon. She'd been able to finish up with her extra credit project early that day (not that she needed the extra points anyway) and left to their room with all the study materials in her bag forty minutes early. She had left her dorm area with the bag slung over her left shoulder, the brisk breeze making her wish she'd worn a long sleeve and not the tight yellow shirt with the daisy in the center that she had been.

When she reached the boys dorm area she was lucky not have her head Blitzed off by Wakka and Tidus. "Whoops, sorry Kai, didn't notice you there," said Tidus as tactful as ever.

"We gotta big game comin up ya. We gotta come up with some new moves," explained Waka.

"Just watch it next time guys," she'd warned jokingly. She really didn't understand how they could actually 'practice' for their Blitzball game on regular land, since the actual game took place in a giant dome in which they'd be floating. Oh well, those boys and their one track minds…

As she reached the entrance to the boy's dorm building, she noticed her rather bubbly and high-maintenance friend Selphie, fixing the buckle on her trademark brown sandals as she leaned on the sliding-glass door. "I guess it would be safe to assume that you were just wrapping up another visit with your boy-toy," said Kairi with one her all-knowing smirks.

She looked up after having fixed her sandal and returned the remark with sticking out her own tongue at Kairi. "So what if I was? I can't help I like to play with my man," giggled Selphie," Irvine said he'd take me shopping when the break starts! Oh. My. God. I think he's gonna…gonna…, PROPOSE," she said in a startled shriek as she tugged on the mega-curls on the side of her head. Yeah, that's Selphie for you, the life-long romanticist,… and complete _airhead_.

She'd left for the entrance to the building once she'd explained that Irvine was, most likely, _not _going to propose to her. Kairi remembered that she'd found herself thinking about how much Selphie had changed since grade school, minus the bubbly-ness, airheaded-ness, and love for all things romantic.

-------------------------

Selphie had been apart of the "_Destiny Island Team, er Squad, thing?"_ as Sora had put when they all, minus Riku, had first arrived at middle school. This was mostly to help Selphie and Tidus since they had just entered sixth grade, while Kairi and Sora were already in seventh, and Wakka and Riku in eighth.

They, being Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Sora, and Kairi, had all stuck together for the most part; Tidus slowly becoming less shy thanks to his sports prowess, while Selphie used her sweet-like exterior and knowledge of all things fashion to gain her access to more popular cliques. Kairi had never been, and still wasn't, much for doing the "popular thing," since all she ever really needed was Riku and Sora. Sora was never shy, ever. So he was able to make friends with just about everyone every year his new grade started.

The two oldest boys, Riku and Wakka, had already been at the school for almost three years, and thus, lost all their nervous/insecure feelings a while back. It was then that Kairi noticed that Selphie, although still hanging out with the rest of their six man (technically four boys and two girls) team, had begun to favor hanging out with the more upper-class girls. Probably just to keep her own popular-standing with them.

Selphie had continued to hang out with girls like them, slowly sacrificing more and more of her time with Kairi and the others to do so. She'd even gone as far to ditch Kairi, as Kairi herself had been midway through giving her the tour of the academy, just to make sure that her social status wouldn't be jeopardized by being seen with her through the eyes of the Academy's most popular girl, Elena Regally (member of the group known as the Turks under the Organization's own authority) since the only real reason Kairi was considered anything but just a 'lame nerd', was because she hung out with Sora and Riku. Her own trust in Selphie had since wavered, and although they still talk everyone in a while, she feels that whatever bond they still have is slowly deteriorating.

-------------------------

She'd dispatched all the thoughts of Selphie from her mind as she reached Riku and Sora's room at about 5:08, but was mildly surprised that the door was locked. "Where could they be? I'm not that early," she questioned. When she was about to remove her hand from the door knob she suddenly noticed a small vibration. She started to knock; hoping that, if the guys were in there, they'd open up and let her in already. As she placed her ear to the door she listened in on what she believed was music.

The thumping of the beat was loud enough to drown out whatever may have been going on inside of the room and, subsequently, keep anyone inside from hearing what was going on outside. She set her bag down on the floor next to the door, on her way back up she noticed the amount of dirt that had set into the cracks of the gold colored plate that told other students and teachers that this was Room #233.

_Why couldn't she have just waited till 5:30, why?_

She removed the key from her left jeans pocket, jingled it a bit to find the correct silver key, and input it into the keyhole. Kairi remembered feeling, right before she turned the key and twisted the handle, a tightening in her chest. The feeling should have been a red flag to her; she should have just called them; she should have just turned away, but she didn't. Opening the door, her nose was greeted by a smell she couldn't seem to place.

The more she opened the door, the more she stuck her nose out, and the more she kept trying to place the scent. All of her previous thoughts were instantly knocked out of the park however, as her eyes came to rest on the combined forms of her two best friends on Sora's bed.

"Oh god…, R-Riku I…. Oh Riku!" Sora's lithe form, having apparently just reached climax, was limply straddling Riku's lower body, as Riku, in an attempt to hold him up, had one hand cupped on Sora's left butt cheek, and the other on his lower back. "Oh. My. God. Riku, that was…," said Sora with a chuckle. Perhaps it was the breeze from the open door of their room that alerted Riku and Sora of Kairi's presence, she didn't know, nor did any part of her really care.

"Kairi, oh _shit_… No wait,… we…," started Riku as he quickly rose off the bed once Sora had removed himself, searching for anything to hide his softening manhood.

"Kairi, I…we, we just…," but Sora's words just wouldn't come (No pun was actually intended…well kinda).

_She couldn't breathe. Spontaneously combusting would have been easier for her at that point._

Her body, completely ignoring her mind's inability to function, pulled her into reverse. It was almost like watching a movie on Pay-Per-View, the only difference being that she had no snacks. Oh. And that her boyfriend was the one on the TV screen having just been boned by their best friend. Moving backwards she was able to see all the things on the floor that she had missed earlier; the clothes of both boys strewed about all over the floor, the white circular canister of lube on the black nightstand next to their bed, and the condom wrapper on the floor next to Riku's shoes by the bathroom door.

On her way out her body managed to trip over the bag she had placed at the door while pulling out her key, sending her jean-clad backside strait to the floor.

_That's the last time she would leave her body on cruise control._

Still sitting on the floor, she reached for her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and used the wall behind her to pick herself up. As she started to gain control of her body again, Sora, now dressed in an inside-out grey muscle shirt and blue sweats, dashed out of the room and attempted to stop her.

His right hand had barely made contact with her left shoulder before she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" With her back to him she clumsily walked back the way she had entered. She wasn't even sure how she had made it back to her room, let alone without breaking down somewhere along the way. She fell to her knees at the foot of her bed, the fuzz from the carpet imprinting themselves into them. As she looked down into the flowery design of her navy blue blanket, she was able to make out miniscule spots that were darker than the rest.

She didn't bother to come to the conclusion that the spots were her tears falling onto the bedspread and dampening it, because the next thing she'd done was drop her heavy head onto the bed, and sleep.

_She was able to realize one thing in her dreams however. She now understood what that scent she'd inhaled in Sora's room earlier was. It was the smell of sex._

--------------------------

She thought that things couldn't have gotten any worse than they had that night, but she couldn't have been more wrong about that. Her cousin Yoko had been the first person who had asked her about what was wrong, and the first person she had turned away. She was completely devoid of emotion for the first couple of days after her discovery, at least until Friday afternoon once all of her exams had been taken.

Rage and an innate sense of betrayal were the only things she felt when Yoko had confronted her with a specific amount of news outside her dorms which, to Kairi, had the same impact as a shot to her heart from a 94. caliber pistol. Kairi had chosen to sit on a battered old brown bench with Yoko facing her on a separate bench.

"You see, Kai, I, we…we knew that something had been goin on between Riku and, um…Sora," she explained. "What do you mean _we_," questioned Kairi. "Most of us went out to celebrate Mardi Gras a couple of months ago,… this was when you and Olette went out for a little while to the mall, I think. And,… you see…… Riku and Sora got really, pretty drunk and, well, I found them, making out and…," at the last part Yoko had begun to mumble. The more Yoko continued to go on, the less Kairi wanted to hear.

"Who knew Yoko? Who was there? Who. Else. Knew," venom began to enter Kairi's words and, even though Kairi still hadn't looked up at her, Yoko was cracking under the pressure.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry. I would never have kept this from you if I'd known," Yoko's pink eyes had begun to take on a glossier look to them. "If I'd known that it would have escalated to the point that it did. Kairi I'm so…."

"Answer the _QUESTION_ Yoko," yelled Kairi.

"Pretty much everyone," Yoko could no longer keep her head up, "Sephiroth, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna and her friends, Roxas and his friends…" Yoko wasn't given the chance to finish. At that moment Kairi stood strait up and headed for her dorm room.

"Kairi wait please don't…I couldn't tell you Kairi don't you see! I promised them, **_we_** promised them, that we wouldn't. I'm not proud of it, but I, promised Kai," proclaimed Yoko as tears began to make their way down from her eyes to her chin.

Kairi was no longer in the mood to listen to what Yoko had to say, or anyone else for that matter. She dashed up to her room in an angry sprint, avoiding the stares of various girls and their boyfriends until the voice of someone familiar shot out from the crowd.

"Kairi, I know this isn't the best time bu…," began Selphie.

"Go to hell Selphie," retorted Kairi. That being one of Kairi's first times "**_cussing_**," she was amused to realize that she wasn't as shocked as Selphie was about it. She returned to her former pace and used the elevator to finish the rest of her trek up to her room.

------------------------

She hadn't left her room for at least three days once she had entered; she really had no need to leave. She had food, a bathroom and shower, a television, clothes, an English class assignment to keep her busy (and bored) as can be. She could stay in her room until school started again and, so long as she potted her steps carefully, she could completely avoid everyone she wanted to. The only problem with her plan was that all of her "_supplies_" would have to last her at least three more weeks.

"Okay sooo, looks like Mimosa was my last word. I guess that's it then. All my vacation homework is done now, I guess." She had no other assignments to keep her busy, and her laptop needed recharging. She took a look at the blue and square shaped clock on the wall opposite her bed. 9: 48. _"Well, if I go to the library now maybe I can get a book to keep me busy."_ Her eyes happened to stray to her calendar above her desk.

"Better make that a _novel_." Kairi quickly slipped out of her pajamas and looked deep into the throat of her closet for an outfit more appropriate for a jog through campus than an oversized baby blue t-shirt. In the end, for the sake of time, she chose an outfit that resembled something Yuffie once wore.

She took a quick side-step to her mirror and saw that she was right. She'd chosen a pair of dark blue short-shorts that hugged her lower body, or at least 8 in. of it, so tightly that it should have been illegal. Her blouse was equally as tight and equally as blue. She didn't mind the blouse so much, since it helped prove that she had filled out _quite_ nicely. She completed this Yuffie ensemble by throwing a red scarf around her neck with knee length purple socks and small blue shoes. She snagged her bag and ID card, and made a dash for the library.

She knew all in all, running towards a building that's at least a block away from where you live in a skimpy outfit in the middle of the night was probably a cry stating "Please, won't some over-powering hunk of a man approach me from behind, tie me up and have a painful and traumatizing rape session with me leaving me with a baby or AIDS in the long run!?"

Under normal circumstances this would probably be true, but it was for this possibility that Kairi, unbeknownst to her (cough cough) "friends," had taken capoeira lessons, dance fighting, for quite some time up until just recently. This suited her just fine since it helped her develop plenty of lower body strength to defend herself with.

She reached the library with only about six minutes to spare, so the instant she entered she rushed right by the librarian, managing to completely avoid her radar, and scrambled strait into her favorite section, Fantasy. She quickly began searching through any book she could find that peaked her interest and curiosity.

She thought she'd found a book worth reading due to its interesting use of an all Vanilla color scheme, but the book turned out to be nothing more than a misplaced novel entitled **200 Ways to Use Tapioca In Your Next Meal**. She shoved the book back in a rather rude manner, shaking the entire book shelf. She turned her back to check the shelf behind her when, without warning, the large Tapioca book slipped out of its place and landed directly on Kairi's already filled-to-the-brim head, knocking her unconscious, and exacting its revenge.

Kairi awoke to the sound of a loud crashing. She opened her eyes, her red bag the first thing in her line of sight, and proceeded to push herself up off the floor. "Where the _heck_…am I? H-Hello, anybody there?" Kairi's questions fell on _no_ ears however, and because she had not only remained out of contact with all of her friends, but also entered the library with such stealth that the librarian had not _heard_ her, she was forced to face the fact that no one knew she was there, trapped in library that smelt strongly of dirt, grime, and creamed corn.

"Things just keep getting worse," groaned Kairi as she read her watch, "1:39 a.m., great; guess hoping for the door to be unlocked is a little too much to ask."

As she regained her composure she took in her surroundings, watching as more and more flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder made themselves known all around her. All she needed was a crazed axe murderer to be hiding behind of one the bookshelves and she was all set. She attempted to navigate her way through the now pitch black library, hoping that if she retraced her steps she could make her way back to the entrance.

As she continued walking, albeit a snail's pace, she felt her foot hit something. A conveniently timed bolt of lightning allowed her to have a clear picture, and she was able to make out that the _something_ she kicked was actually a large red and gold book. She dug around in her bag for her mini-flashlight, flicked the switch, and embraced the book with light.

'_Guess this could have fallen off the shelf when it shook earlier.'_ She gently grasped the book in her right hand and then, with supreme care, picked it up and held it in her hands as she examined it. It wasn't like other books she'd seen before. It was quite large, roughly 8 inches by 10 inches. It was leather bound, dark red with thin but solid gold bindings, and a strap connecting from the book's back to right side of the front of it, keeping it locked.

The back of the book held a unique design of a gold sun surrounded by three intertwining squares with a big circle surrounding the squares, and a small, circular border with a crescent moon inside. The small moon was to the right of the sun and pointed upward. Below the entire design were the words, "The Moon" printed in front of a small curved ribbon.

The strangest part of the book was the front face of it. She could make out a large and fierce looking black lion surrounded by a rectangular gold border. A big and circular red jewel adorned its headdress as well as the pointed necklace it wore, and two large white wings embraced it on both sides. Below the lion was what seemed to be a depiction of the sun in a gold color, and coming from both sides of the sun was a thin gold chain encircling the lion above it.

More red jewels were placed on each corner of the book, both on the front and on the back. At the top of its wings was a small crescent moon turned to the left, and above that was another curved golden ribbon. The ribbon acted as the background for the two small words that could only be perceived as the title. "The Clow," read Kairi. Kairi was only able to examine the book by lightly lifting up the long and seemingly ancient talisman that covered up most of the book's **_own_** cover.

The kanji on the talisman was completely illegible, worn down by what could have been countless years of aging and dust, unlike the book however, which appeared to be completely clean and new. She checked the spine, looking for any kind of title or name of the author, but it apparently featured nothing else but the same words, "The Clow," only in a bigger size.

"Weird _book_ must mean equally weird _author_," commented Kairi. "Looks like a very interesting read. Wouldn't hurt to take a peak, I won't be leaving this place for a while sooo, I guess I might as well just have a look see. _But_…before I open you up, let's take a look at this talisman of yours bud."

Yeah, so talking to books may not be the sanest thing but hey, she did just finish off a week in which she lost her boyfriend, best friend, and roughly 4/5 of all the rest of her friends. She grazed her finger over the head of the paper talisman, receiving a weird sense of fear and anger. She knew talismans were kept on objects that people didn't want others to have access to but, what intentions would a person have for sealing away a _book_. The only logical explanation would be because this book was a diary, but judging from the age of the book and the state of the talisman, she highly doubted it belonged to anyone her own age.

"Well, who cares, bye bye talisman, it was nice knowing ya!" As she attempted to tear off the talisman, she was instantaneously met with an immense amount of light and energy, forcing her back but at the same time keeping her hands attached to the book. She knew she was screaming, but the loud humming sound coming from the release of the energy kept her voice inaudible.


	3. Chapter 2: The Guardian

Chapter two is now up and running YAAyyyy…(well technically, as of December 21, 2006 I have revised chapters 0-2 so that they can be read without you guys having to strain your eyes…)

SO GET TO READING…please? I'd like to immediately thank all you who reviewed my story since I am a big fan of the all of your guy's work… As per usual…

I do not own any of the current characters (except the one that premiers in this chapter…hehehe) kingdom hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, any other anime/show/videogames/ out there (you know the drill) and now…let us continue…

On with the SHOW!

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicle of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 2: The Guardian and Its Chosen One**

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the light the talisman was giving off was beginning to fade. The talisman had been successfully ripped off and the light was now no brighter than her flashlight. The paper talisman disintegrated in her hands and the book latch unlocked itself and slid open, off the book. She was beginning to think that all her good luck was beginning to backfire on her.

Her hands felt numb but at the same time filled with something, some type of energy unknown to her. Still standing, she lifted the cover and looked inside. The book's pages were apparently not the key point of _this_ book. The pages were not actually real, only a container made to look and feel like book pages, with a hole cut into roughly 3 inches by 8 inches to fit what appeared to be a stack of cards. She picked up the topmost card and viewed it with interest.

It depicted a regal-looking woman draped in what appeared to be gold garments with golden flowing hair. Her arms were crossed in front of her waist, her right hand in front of her left hip holding a cloud, her left hand in front of her right hip holding a sun.

Kairi wasn't sure what to make of the card, other than the possibility that the owner of the book loved collecting cards with women depicted on them. She was forced to place her flashlight on top of the shelf next to her and use it to see the print on the card. Their were two stars on both sides of the picture, a portion of a sun protruding from the top of the card, and a ribbon surrounding the base of the picture with, what she assumed was a name.

"The…The Light?"

The instant she spoke the name another, more prominent blast of white light shot forth from the card she held as well as a grand design etched in light forming at her feet. From what she could see, the displayed a large golden sun entrapped by a larger circle with symbols residing in each corner of the larger circle's triangular border. Right above the left corner of the sun was another crescent moon facing in the same left direction.

'_I am _so_ over this whole blinding light business!'_ From behind the card's light show she was able to see that the other cards inside the book were beginning to glow a yellow-blue color, and in a split-second the rest of the cards shot out in consecutive beams of light towards the ceiling and phased right past it, each choosing its own seemingly random direction.

The final card rose much slower than the others had and, although in light form but more purplish in color, was still able to retain its rectangular shape. It began to close the gap between them, floating over the area of the book it had escaped from and inching closer to the other card in her hand. As it reached a severely close distance to the Light card in her hand, the Light card seemed to pulsate.

This action sent the card shaped purple light into a fit of hysterics as it began to let loose black charges of electricity, before finally following in the "footsteps" of the other cards and shooting off. She gently peaked into her book (Could she call the book hers? All she did was find it in a library after hours, unlock the book, and thereby release what seemed like dozens of cards into the night sky, whoops, scratch that, _morning_ sky) attempting to see if there were any more surprises left in the book for her. A small light at the bottom of the book began to unleash itself, and what appeared to be a small pair of wings started to protrude from the glow.

'_Yup. I guess the surprises aren't quite finished just yet. Damn it. Wow, two cuss words in less than a week. Guess once you start you just can't stop huh?'_

Attached to the wings was a small, plushy-like figure. Its head was small and circular, with two triangular shaped ears popping out of it, small arms with no fingers (the same could be said of its feet) a thin but small body, and a tail made of inch-long furry spikes.

All in all it couldn't have been much bigger than a regular _person's_ head. As soon as it completely freed itself from the glowing portal in the heart of the book, it shook its tail in tired manner and let out a loud yawn. Apparently it (he/she?) hadn't known this was a library. Once the light had receded from the book, she was able to see exactly what the colors of the creature were. Most of its fur was a black color, it's eyes appeared to be a dark indigo as well as the inner linings of its ears, and its tail a pure white.

At that instant she began to wonder something. Even after watching two light shows that were almost guaranteed to leave her blind later on in life, a stack of cards freeing themselves from the book she opened, and now, a demon releasing itself from the book, why hadn't she _dropped _the damn thing, shattered the nearest window, and gotten the _HELL_ out of there?! WHY hadn't she? Because. Because she felt some sort of connection to the events taking place in this creamed corn scented library.

"Reed? That you? What the hell's…goin…on," the creature asked. _'Reed?_

_Who does it mean? And what kind of fruity name is Reed?_

"Who the hell are you, where are we, why's it smell so funny? Where's Clow…," the creature looked as though it had come to a realization, a sad face replacing his angered one.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not this Reed person you're looking for. My name's Kairi. Kairi Miyama. We're currently locked up in my school's rinky-dink library.

Most likely that odor you smell is creamed corn, and _No,_ it's not emanating from me. "Kairi…Miyama," it asked, to which she straitened her posture, "What's the year? What year are we in?"

"2006," she responded. At hearing this it began to look down and quietly mumble what sounded like numbers.

"Everything alright, umm…whatever you are," questioned Kairi. Its gaze returned to her, (it seemed to focus on her chest for a while before making its way to her face; the pervert), and began speaking.

"Oh, uhh, names Creed. And yeah I guess, things could definitely be worse than having been sealed away for a shitload of time. Say, are you sure it's **_2_**006? You didn't by any chance mean **_3_**006? Or maybe, the amount of time a year is measured by has changed recently?"

"Nope, sorry…_Creed_," apologized Kairi, "but I'm positive the year is **_2_**006. Why? Is that a problem? And, if you don't mind my asking, why were you sealed away and for how long? I know it's kind of rude to ask but I did just witness a bunch of magical based anomalies take place. You know, stuff like a bunch of playing cards shooting up into the sky without damaging the roof, or a _creature_ of some-sort appearing out of a _book_! I feel like I deserve to know something about all this… this…crap!?"

Kairi wasn't sure why she couldn't stop babbling on about, well… _everything_! Maybe all this magic related phenomena was just too much for the non-magic, just recently cheated on, social outcast that she was. The thing, or better yet, Creed (interesting name by the way) looked at her with confusion, and then, as fast as his face (she assumed it was a he, it did look at her chest earlier after all, and it did have a boyish voice; then again she _herself_ did once possess a boyish _haircut_) had changed expressions earlier, it did it once again.

"WAIT, WHAT PLAYING CARDS," he screamed, anger even more apparent in his miniscule eyes than in his previous episode. Kairi, finally, pulled the book out from under Creed's floating form, and hugged it between her arms and chest.

"This book," she answered feebly.

Creed flew directly in front of her face, _nervousness_ now replacing his former anger. "Please **_NOT_** the **_CLOW CARDS_**," he looked as though he was about ready to strangle her with his little arms and not-existent fingers, "Please. Tell. Me. You. Saved. Them," Creed said as his body began to shake.

"Um, I…saved…this one, hehehe," Kairi held up the Light Card between her index and middle fingers and gave a nervous chuckle.

His face immediately went blank, although that didn't last long. "You saved… one card. You saved **_one_** card. ALL YOU SAVED WAS **_ONE_** CARD! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN ABLE TO **_OPEN_** THE DAMN BOOK IN THE **_FIRST_** PLACE! WHAT THE **_FUCK_** WERE YOU THINKI-**_AGHHHH_**!" Kairi had put an end to Creed's yelling by thrusting the book upward underneath him and slamming the cover down on him, trapping him inside.

She then **_re_**-locked the latch on the book and dropped it on the floor, leaving Creed trapped inside. Her anger at having been yelled at caused her to miss the unnatural warmth of the lock and the light glow it gave off under her thumb. She began to hear his muffled screams, sounding like something along the lines of "Ramn mit rou ritch, ret re rout a rhere." ("Damn it you bitch, let me out a here.").

She started to walk off, planning on leaving him there to suffocate, until a familiar sharp pain in her heart returned to her, and she decided against it. She took a moment to look down at the card in her right hand. Doing this seemed to relieve her of the prickling sensation her heart received. She retrieved the book, now shaking quite violently, and gently opened the lock.

Creed didn't waste any time in freeing himself, flying strait out of the book…and directly into Kairi's grip. She had dropped the book the instant he flew out and, with Creed now in her grasp, bent down to place the Light card inside the book and pick it up again. She roughly brought him to her face, unable to hold in her anger any longer.

"I have just had the **_WORST_** week of my life! My **_friends_** lied to me about my boyfriend cheating on me, my **_boyfriend_** lied to me and kept it a secret from me, and my own **_cousin_** even lied to me saying she promised she and the others wouldn't **_TELL ANYONE_**! I **_don't_** need you **_yelling_** at me and adding to the **_EXTENSIVE_** drama already existing in my **_PATHETIC LIFE_**!

Creed, ceasing his struggle to escape the hand that had captured him, looked completely taken back by Kairi's outburst of emotion. Both parties unable to say anything further, continued to stare into the eyes of the other. Each second felt like an eternity, and Kairi's anger was threatening to boil over once again.

"I'm…sorry. Sorry for…yelling," Creed apologized.

Hearing how sincere Creed had sounded, she immediately felt terrible about how she had treated him and quickly let him go. Her anger had temporarily subsided. "No, **_I_** should be sorry. It's not like any of it was **_your_** fault. And I'm also sorry for,…losing all those…um Clow Cards was it," Kairi asked.

"Oh right, the Clow Cards. Sooooo, you lost 'em all, huh? Guess that means you'll have to go and get them all back," Creed said in a sing-song voice, "All 52 of 'em. Or 51 since you managed to save the Light card."

"Wait a minute…WHAT," screamed Kairi.

Creed just shrugged. "You did lose them after all, and I am the Guardian of Clow Reed's cards sooo…,"

"Then why don't **_you_** go look for them," asked Kairi in a huff, completely oblivious to the fact that Creed had just mentioned Clow Reed's name.

"Because. Reed took away my powers and placed them in the Clow Cards empowered with the elements I, er…represent, I guess you could say. But I also have **_another_** job. You see, Clow Reed knew he wouldn't be around forever, so he assigned me the job of finding a new master for the Clow Cards. Someone I found to be worthy enough." After that long winded explanation, Kairi began to grasp what Creed was talking about. Although she still wished she'd never left her room.

'_I _still_ wish I'd never left my room,"_ she thought.

It wasn't until she began thinking everything over that she **_finally_** asked, "Wait, did you say Clow Reed?"

Creed nodded his tiny head. "Then that means you're one of his evil demon-creations," Kairi shrieked. She threw the book directly at Creed, successfully startling him. By catching it, Creed was barely able to sustain flight due to its weight.

"What the **_hell_** are you talkin' about?! Yeah, I **_guess_** you could call me a demon, but I **_ain't_** evil. Clow Reed **_never_** made any **_evil_** creations anyway! Where do you get off spouting lies like that!?" Creed seemed positively steamed by her comment.

Kairi pointed at Creed accusingly, "Don't try and fool me you spawn of darkness." "I get **_very_** good grades, and that means that I **_do_** know about our world's history. 1000 years ago a big 'ol battle ensued against Master Yen Sid's finest pupil **_ever_**, Sorcerer Ansem, and **_your_** creator, Clow Reed. Clow Reed created like 52 monsters or something and used them to try and open Kingdom Hearts. Only Ansem **_stopped_** him and the Heartless he released by destroying him and his creations. But by the looks of it, I guess his creations survived," Kairi then prepared to fight if she needed to by snatching her bag and grasping the few Mystic Crystals she had left in the front pocket.

"There's proof all around us. Both Traverse Town and Twilight Town are now trapped in permanent Darkness and Twilight."

Creed's look could only be described as the face of a person who'd just witnessed their pet dog have a heart attack, have it be resuscitated, and then watch it scamper around happily before getting hit by a car.

"**_ARE YOU ON FUCKING CRACK_**," he screamed. "**_CLOW REED NEVER DID _**ANY**_ OF THAT STUFF! _**ANSEM**_ WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO RELEASE THE DARKNESS AND TAKE OVER KINGDOM HEARTS! CLOW REED CREATED THE CLOW CARDS TO _**STOP**_ HIM!_**

Kairi looked taken back by the news Creed had presented her with (also how his black face was turning a dark shade of red), and couldn't tell whether he was telling her the truth or just acting. She dropped her bag onto the floor, keeping three Mystic Crystals in her left hand just in case.

"How am I supposed to believe you? That battle **_did _**take place over 1000 years ago. And even **_if_** you were telling the truth, why would you still be here? There weren't supposed to be any survivors at the battle sight, yet **_you_** claim to be one of Clow Reed's creations. How did you even **_survive_**?"

Creed slowly flew over to her, "Hold the, errgh, book will you?" Kairi placed the Mystic Crystals in her left pocket, and then opened her hands out for Creed to drop to the book into.

Kairi knelt down, her body making her suddenly aware of its need for sleep. She quickly turned over her left hand and checked her watch. The time was currently 2:41 a.m., and upon learning this, Kairi felt all the tiredness and sleep deprivation she'd caused attack her all at once.

Creed's face had returned to its formerly dark color as he prepared to speak, "Okay, here's how it all really went. Yes, Ansem was a pupil of Master Yen Sid, and from what I heard he was a pretty damn good one too. Clow Reed, who was about Ansem's age at the time, like 24 or something, had found his way into your dimension around the time that access to other worlds was still being questioned as possible. When he arrived he was approached by this world's current leading scientists and sorcerers."

Kairi nodded as began to get into the story, "All the hype and attention was directed al Clow Reed, and was taken away from Ansem, who had just been declared as a shoe-in for Yen Sid's successor. Ansem became really jealous of him and basically did all he could to take the spotlight off of Clow Reed. In the end, Ansem tried to do something that could've made him one of the most famous sorcerers of all time. He devoted all of his time, focused all his studies, and concerned himself only with matters having to do with ridding the universe of Darkness forever."

"However, Clow Reed told me that, somewhere along the way Ansem's heart had become tainted with the very Darkness he had tried to destroy. He began experimenting on people's hearts, specific people. Not only the hearts of strong individuals, but also people with connection to Clow Reed himself. Ansem even managed to get a hold of Clow Reed's girlfriend, Su Yung. Due to his selection, not only was Ansem able to continue on with his experiments, but he was also able to convince everyone that Clow Reed was behind everyone's disappearances."

"It was through his experiments that the Heartless were created, or at least made themselves known, and later those new breeds of Heartless too. This lead to Ansem's discovery of the Heart of this world, and somehow the existence of the Heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Yen Sid discovered Ansem's true intentions by this time however, and was able to aid Clow Reed at certain points in the battle. He devoted most of his time to keeping the world from being swallowed by the encroaching Darkness."

"Clow Reed said his job was just as important but I just thought he was being a wimp. Eventually, Ansem gave up almost his entire being to the Darkness, and was able to control the Heartless based on his strength. He led an assault on Clow Reed shortly after Reed had finished creating the Clow cards and me."

"The Clow Cards and **_I_**," corrected Kairi. She felt she needed to say something otherwise she wouldn't make it to the end of the story no matter **_how_** interested she was in it.

"Yeah, okay, **_whatever_**," continued Creed, "Ansem **_did _**try and use a forbidden spell to trap Reed in the Darkness, but it was **_his_** Darkness that he was using. Skipping ahead to the great battle, Ansem had sent 1000 Heartless after Clow Reed and **_I_**, that way he could wear down Reed without even trying, the conniving bastard. But Reed nor I even had to fight those Heartless since the Clow Cards kept all of them at bay," Creed raised his arms up at this and let loose a huge smile for dramatic effect. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness, but stopped when she noticed Creed's sudden end of enthusiasm.

"We didn't have to fight him for very long though, he still had another one his tricks up his sleeve. Right before Reed was about to end the battle, that **_damn_** Ansem started to release all the darkness he had stored up in his body. Everything in the immediate area was being sucked in, in preparations for the final blast. Reed was already almost completely drained by this time though. Right before Ansem released all his Darkness on us, Reed,…he…confined all the Cards to their sealed forms, and placed them in a special book he had made to hold them."

"He then stripped me of my powers…so I wouldn't be able to stop him, and gave them to the cards that symbolized my powers. He told me he'd poor as much energy…as he could into sealing the book, at least enough to keep us safe for 2000 years. He didn't get the chance to tell me why he wanted us to be kept safe 2000 years specifically, because I was able to see a wave forming behind him."

"A wave of dark flames that was engulfing everything it touched. He then sealed me into the cover so that I could protect the seal of the cards and guard them, right as the flames…began to engulf him." Creed looked about ready to burst into tears, but she didn't know what she could do to comfort him.

"Listen Creed," Kairi wasn't sure if her idea would even work, but she felt awful at having brought up these horrible memories for Creed, "I'm…,I'm really sorry you had to go through all that, and I,…I didn't mean to disrespect your creator like that, and, umm…I guess I could help you get back all his cards, since it is my fault after all."

Creed's forlorn expression seemed to subside to a point, and he gently but swiftly flew into her already exhausted open arms. One thing creed couldn't get off his mind however, was how Clow Reed's protection spell could have been cut short by _1000_ _years_. Whatever the reason, he needed to put that behind him for now, at least long enough for Kairi and him to find the Clow Cards. With most of his energy now beginning to return to his body, he weakly pushed himself from Kairi's embrace and into the air.

"Okay, if were gonna do this, we gotta do it right. Kairi please stand up straight, right here in front of me." Kairi pushed herself up, shaking the weak bookshelf she used in the process, and stood up as straight as she could in front of Creed's small airborne form.

"Allllllllllrighty then," exclaimed Creed in a manner too energetic for the currently sleep-deprived Kairi. Creed held out his little arms, as though preparing for a hug, and began to speak. "**_Sooooo…_**, I Creed, Guardian of the Seal of the Clow Cards, do hereby dub thee, Kairi Miyama, the new Cardcaptor and Master of the Clow Cards, catchy name isn't it. I thought of Cardcaptor myself when Reed gave me the job. Anyway…You, Kairi Miyama, have been foundworthy …(enough)… to be given the right of calling upon the powers of the sacred Clow Cards. Do you accept?"

"I accept Mr. Creed Guardian Sir," Kairi then gave a fatigued salute to Creed, too tired to even hide her goofy grin.

"Such a dork. Oh well…," Creed commented with a chuckle, "Kairi, Cardcaptor of the Clow Cards, I surrender to you your wand, and your POWER!" At that moment, a bright light (sound familiar) formed in between Creed's hands; slowly taking the shape of a small sphere with the combined shape of an object she was already too familiar with...

Once the light had diminished, Kairi was able to see the end result of the most recent blinding attraction. A small light blue sphere had formed with a thin silver chain connected to it. Protruding from the bottom of the glass-looking orb was what appeared to be the end of a gold double-barrel key, no longer than an inch and a half.

"This is for you Kairi," said Creed as the necklace levitated over to her, "Just so you know, that little shiny ball at the end isn't its actual form. Once you create your own incantation to bring out your **_real_** wand, it'll take its true shape based on your spell, and the condition and purity of your Heart. And once you do that you can revert it to the same size it is now, and it'll still resemble a key. Perfect guise huh?"

"Wait, my…i-incantation," stuttered Kairi, "I have to actually **_make_** something up, you can't like, just, give me a spell? How will I even know what shape my **_wand_**, or whatever, is supposed to have?"

"That's up to you to figure out, SORRY," Creed said, although it was obvious he wasn't **_that_** sorry, "Okay then, now that that's all out of the way, First things first. We gotta get outta here and find those Clow Cards."

"No, no, no,…the first thing **_I_** have to do is get back to my room and get…some…ughhh, sleeeeeeeep," argued Kairi as she began to doze off.

"Oh hey, don't doze off on me now," complained Creed, "Fine, I guess I can let you rest a while before we start, but I don't think you'd wanna rest up here, would you?" He glided down towards Kairi's hand and began to pull her along. They walked for what felt like miles, ending up at the front door to the library.

"Yeah umm," Kairi rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stay awake, "I don't think that the old librarian we've got, who's got a taste for college boys, would have left the door unlocked once her shift was up."

"That's perfectly alright, since **_you're_** gonna be the one to open it. That section that resembles a key, still **_works_** like a key. And it lets you open just about any kind of lock magically," explained Creed.

'_Great. Now I have my _**own**_ magical key. I wonder if I should get rid of my dorm room keys,' thought Kairi._

"Just pretend that you are outside…placing the key in the lock," Creed said as Kairi visualized the scenario with her eyes closed, "Now, turn it!" Kairi felt the heat of the key rise as she turned it, and when she opened her eyes, the left door she was standing in front of was wide open, kept that way by Creed.

"Wow," mumbled Kairi, "I guess it worked. I am home free BABY!" Just as Kairi threw he arms up into the air, a large buzzard sound began to go off.

"I guess that that's…an alarm," added Creed. Kairi snatched Creed out the air, placing him in her left arm while the book was being carried in the right. She dashed off towards her dorm room, relying on the little energy she had left. Wanting to get back as quickly as possible so as not to get caught, Kairi leaped through the small park separating the female dorm building and the library and chose to ignore the actual path.

"Oh thank God…," gasped Kairi as the light from her room on the 14th floor came into view, "Just a little farther Creed." Creed didn't seem to mind the rushed trek through the park however. The view and feel of Kairi's lovely bouncing bosom keeping him content. On her way towards a section of benches she disturbingly discovered a few Shadow Heartless forming.

"Whoa," Kairi and Creed shrieked in unison.

"Go ahead, fight em'," suggested Creed.

"Uhhh yeah, how bout', **_NO_**! I haven't been able to make an incantation **_yet_**! What the hell," whined Kairi.

"Fiiiine, whatever. Even thought this woulda been some good experience for you," mumbled Creed, "Just attack it then. Use magic or whatever."

"M-M-Magic," stuttered Kairi, "Ughhh, yeah, okay, sure." She nervously placed the book in her other arm in front of Creed, squishing him between it and her bosom. Kairi then removed one of the few Mystic Crystals she had and grasped it in her palm.

"Ummm, **THUNDARA**," Kairi cried as she held out her right fist. A small grey cloud formed above the center of the Heartless group, and shot down a thin but powerful bolt of lightning. The small Shadow in the middle of the group was instantly eradicated, the force of the lightning bolt managing to knock the others out and away.

Deciding casting spells was too loud for the current situation, she sped over to the unconscious Shadows and whispered out, "**Blizzaga**." A large spiked crystal of ice began to form in front of her palm, and shot out towards the group of scattered Heartless. It managed to freeze most of them, capturing each of them in glaciers relative to their size. She then held out her fist again, conjuring up her third spell.

"**GRAVIGA**." A large and intensely darkened ball of energy formed in front of her hand and launched itself towards the area of space above the Shadow-cicles. The gravity ball completely covered the Heartless, and as it dissipated, nothing could be seen but flattened amounts of ice spread out among the curving sidewalk and touching the newly cut grass. She could barely make out small flames of Darkness escaping from the ice.

For her final spell, she logically chose a fire spell in order to erase the remnants of the flattened ice. Because the ice was formed from a Third level ice spell, the chances that the left over ice would melt by the time all the other students awoke was very slim. Kairi didn't want any evidence left around that could in **_any_** way be traced back to her. She held out her fist one final time and quietly called out, "Fira."

The hot ball of fire formed itself in the same manner as the ball of gravity, slowly increasing in size until it reached the size of a soccer ball. It flew towards the small patches of ice and melted them as it glided over them. Kairi felt all manner of energy leave the Crystal and felt it shatter in her hand. She opened it and saw nothing but a small amount of white powder.

"Strange," commented Creed.

"You're tellin' me, it's so odd. Heartless aren't supposed to be able to get into the park. The King placed large seals around all the buildings on campus, and some specific areas like the park here. Wonder how they were able to breach it," pondered Kairi.

"Well, I guess that was strange too, but what I meant was that diamond you had in yer hand. You used it to cast those spells huh? Why," asked Creed. Kairi felt too tired to dodge the question so she just answered truthfully.

"I'm not able to do magic. I use those Mystic Crystals to make everyone else think I can. If anyone found out and told my professors, I'd be booted from this school for sure. The only reason I got into this school was through my good grades and by tricking the Head Master of the school into thinking I could do magic, since it's required to attend," Kairi explained. Creed looked ready to ask another question but Kairi immediately took her book back into her right arm and just said, "Ask me tomorrow."

She noticed that the edge of the park and the entrance to her Dorm building was nearby and ran. She was just about to traverse her final amount of foot tall shrubbery, when a low loose branch managed to snag the top of her scarf, successfully yanking her back.

"Stupid freakin tree, LET GO," Kairi cried out. In order to free herself and continue her escape from the "crime scene," she gave her scarf a mighty tug. She managed to free herself and (most of) her scarf, and returned to her frantic rush. "Darn it, my poor scarf…," Kairi complained.

"So what, ya look better without it," commented Creed. "All it did was direct the attention away from your lovely _funbags_ anyway," he whispered to himself. Kairi abruptly stopped.

"I _heard _that you _perve_! Sounds like you **_WANT _**me to stuff you back into that _airtight_ container of a book, is **_THAT_** what you want? Huh," questioned Kairi. Creed quickly ceased his sight seeing and slowly shook his head left to right. "Then keep those eyes **_front and center buddy_**, do ya understand? Good." She checked her watch before entering the building and read 4:13.

Kairi then gently pushed the door open and made her way to the staircase. She ascended the stairs in a quick but silent manner. She reached the door to her room, already completely drained. She placed the book back in her left arm and removed her new key from around her neck, entangling the chain with her long red hair in the process. She chose to use her new "accessory" to unlock her room's door, rather than reveal to her neighbors she was just getting in by making unnecessary noise and taking out her **_own_** keys.

After a moment of slight pain caused by pulling on her hair, she freed her key and silently unlocked the door. Kairi wasn't even sure if there had been a 'click' when she unlocked it, but she no longer cared. The minute she entered she silently closed and locked her door, and proceeded to collapse instantly, right on to the floor.

"Finally," she whispered, obvious exhaustion in her voice. "Soooooo, Cardcaptor…, where am I gonna sleep," interrupted Creed's voice. She tried to ignore it, only succeeding in realizing that when Creed talked, he slightly resembled a surfer.

'_So long as he doesn't start saying _dude_," thought Kairi._

She barely managed to climb back up to her feet, relying on the chestnut brown dresser next to her. She opened up her first drawer, moving aside assortments of various knickknacks, magical defense charms, and socks. She removed her scarf and laid it inside the area of space she had made, folding it over to create a small bed.

"Here ya go, enjoy. And don't complain,' warned Kairi.

"Sure whatever," replied Creed as he climbed in. Kairi trudged over to the light switch above her chestnut bedpost and flicked the switch down, turning off her lights. Kairi climbed into bed and UN tucked her blanket from underneath her pillows. Placing her legs over the side of her bed, she kicked off her shoes, allowing them to hit the dresser next to her bed. They made contact with the second third and bottom shelves with a loud 'clunk.'

She moved in between all of her sheets and fell asleep in no time at all, leaving Creed to sulk over the fact that he wasn't able to watch her undress. Due to the urgency to return to her room, neither Kairi nor Creed was able to notice that, although it was now currently time for the sun to come up, the sky itself was darkening. Pitch-black darkness had taken up most of the sky, engulfing the stars as well.

So awesome now that we've reached the end of our 2nd chapter…please I am, how you say, a newbie, so any suggestions or corrections that you think may need to be brought up, please share…

BY REVIEWING! (like ya didn't see that one coming…)


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy PART 1

Woot!, Chapter 3 is here (does anyone really care?) and none of my readers have DIED! YEAH! (at least not yet…) Sooo, I have been really lenient on the fact that I have like what, 3 REVIEWS?!?! And yet I have still been updating my story. Not that it's that bad, I mean so far I got some great reviews from a few of my favorite authors, you two know who you are…( by the way Thanks for the tips SonChan and Lily-Sama), but just so you know, I won't be planning on continuing my story if I don't get some more feedback. I mean come on, at least 4 more reviews people…

Anyway, you know the drill (again) I don't own any of the characters (except Creed), attacks, songs, or spells etc. from any videogame/anime/manga/fanfics/songwriters or anything else…so yeah.

And now, on with the SHOW…! (I guess that's my quote now…)…

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicles of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 3: PART 1--Jealously, Darkness, and Kairi's First Trial **

_The light brown door…The same door she'd knocked on, leaned against, and passed by, almost everyday for three years, was now right in front of her, and she couldn't have hated it more if she tried.. The gold-plated numbers read _233 just as they had the day that both she and Sora had attended, _and were, as always, covered by a thick coat of grime and dust._

"Why on earth am I here…," spoke Kairi. She could make out the almost non-existent echo of her thought encircling her, roaming from one ear to the other. "Why the hell would I dream about his place?" Once again, the echo from her thought returned, only this time it was quickly drowned out by a different sound. Someone giggling. The sound made her chest tighten, the familiar feeling that she chose to ignore when she opened this very door no more than a week ago. She wanted to cover her ears, to keep herself from hearing the disgusting sound that could barely be registered as a laugh. She couldn't though, she didn't seem to have the ability to move her arms, or any part of her body. She could only watch as the door made its way over to her, hovering closer, inch-by-inch.

"_Hehehehe, hehehehehe, hehehehehehehe…."_

Kairi then realized the only possible explanation.

That damn door was laughing at her. "SHUT UP," Kairi managed to scream out. The door abruptly stopped giggling, but it continued to approach her. She could now easily make out the small cracks in the door's Room # sign.

"_Why don't you come in…the show's about to begin," commented the door._

"GO AWAY," screamed Kairi. She began to back away, taking a few steps every time the door advanced on her. The door however, seemed to pick up its speed whenever she retreated from it.

"_**Oh Key of Clow,…"**_

The door began to vibrate just as it had that afternoon, and now, just as it was face to "face" with her, it began to open. "No, not again," mumbled Kairi. She could see the blue walls of their small hallway. "Stop it," Kairi mumbled again. The bathroom door became visible, Riku's shoes, the condom… "Stop it," Kairi's voice was beginning to gain strength, as was the fear of having the door open all the way, and being forced to eye the room's contents once again.

"**_Power of magic,…"_**

The door continued to open, allowing Kairi to, once again, view all of the signs that she had missed on her last trip to her former friends' room. The door stretched open a bit farther, and Kairi could now see the foot of Sora's bed, and the messy and wrinkled Paopu designed bed-spread preparing to fall off of it. "I want to wake up…," Kairi couldn't deal with this anymore, she just wanted to forget.

"_**Power of light,…"**_

The door was beginning to creak in its familiar manner, and it added to the song that was now playing at the same volume it had been that day. She could now tell that the song was Yoko's remake of the song "Dirty." As Sora's bare backside accompanied by Riku's hands came into view beyond the doorway, Kairi felt what seemed like a blush develop. Under normal circumstances, she would count herself among the class of yaoi fan (a bit more fickle in some cases however), but the instant she saw the faces of the people on the bed, the faces of her two first best friends, the faces of the people she trusted most, she completely, and utterly, lost it…_again_.

"_**Surrender the wand,…"**_

"Stop showing me this…_Why,_ are you doing this to me, you… stupid… **_door_**!? WHY?" Kairi didn't want to be here anymore. While the conscious world wasn't all that enticing to Kairi at the moment, she knew she could at least avoid Riku and Sora there, rather than be forced to watch their secret sexual escapades take place in her dreams, or rather, nightmares. "Wake up Kairi," Kairi sent as much force into her arms as possible, and began pounding at her own head. "Wake up Kairi. Wake UP Kairi. Wake UP Kairi," she couldn't stop. She fell to her knees, continuing to pound her own (dream) head in with her own (dream) arms.

"**_The force ignite!..." _**

"Knock. It. _OFF_, let me out of here _NOW_," her voice was becoming hoarse and she felt he entire body becoming tangled. She felt some invisible force constrict her movements, continuing until she could no longer smack her own hands to her forehead. "Stop it! Let me outta HERE!" Kairi screamed as loud as she could, hoping by some miracle that someone would hear her, that someone would wake her up from the nightmare that didn't want to loosen its grip on her. The constriction was slowly removing any of the air she hadn't used to scream out from her lungs. She kept trying to free herself, to struggle as much as she could, but to no avail. Her vision was becoming blurry, and her entire body felt as though it were on the verge of breaking. _"WAKE UP KAIRI," she thought._

"_**RELEASE!"**_

"WAKE UP KAIRI!"

"Olette! Quick, come check this out," cried Hayner, "Somethin's not right…"

"Yeaaaah, I kinda realized that when I looked outside Hayner; What do ya think is causing this," questioned Olette. The two had found their way to the entrance to the park between their dorms, as had dozens of other students from every grade level alike. Just about everything within the borders of Radiant Garden was now completely over-shadowed by a rapidly blackening dark sky.

"Whoa man, who turned out the lights? Were we expecting some kind of eclipse today," Demyx retorted. Like the rest of the student body, he had found his way to the park, already dressed up in his white, short sleeved collared shirt, and blue khaki pants uniform. He nervously began to play with his white and blue striped tie.

"Doesn't matter," replied Pence, "Even if we were to have had an eclipse, scheduled or otherwise, there's no possible way that it could _only_ cover the Radiant Garden area." Pence took out his newest camera, and with a bright flash, snapped a shot of the ominous sky. "At least the flash from my camera is still functioning properly," he sighed.

Roxas looked down at his checkered watch while adjusting the left strap to his bag. "8:43? There's no way it could still be this freakin dark out," he commented.

"It is just so odd though," commented Namine' who had just joined Roxas's right side, "This darkness, it isn't natural, but…, it is also not of the Heartless variety either…It is quite the interesting sight."

Namine' couldn't help but bring out her art book and begin to sketch the sight of the ever darkening sky, taking a seat on the bench nearest them. Roxas looked down at her and sighed,

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good time for that Nam'," Roxas responded. He noticed that, unlike himself, Namine' had been able to dress in the dark and still look quite neat. Her plaid blue skirt, from what he could make out since the sun was basically gone, appeared to be pressed to perfection, as well as her sleeveless white collared shirt, solid navy-blue tie and matching socks. He gave himself the once-over and saw just how disheveled he appeared to be. For some reason, not only had the sky failed to supply any light, but the same could be said of any and all light-based electronics in the immediate area. "Well, I did get dressed in the dark…," thought Roxas in self-defense.

"Hey! Roxas, over here…" yelled Axel. Funny. Even in this perpetual darkness Roxas had no trouble spotting that enormous red mane Axel called hair a block away from him. Once Axel had reached and greeted both Roxas and Namine, he took Roxas by the hand and began to pull him away.

"H-Hey what…what are ya doin," whined Roxas. Thankfully the lack of any light source was enough to hide Roxas's blush.

"Superior says we gotta go report to him. What? Did ya think we were just gonna let someone else handle it? Sorry bud it's our job…" explained Axel to the very confused Roxas.

"Oh," was all Roxas had to say to that, "Um, well I gotta go Nam', I'll see ya in class alright, stay safe!" With that Roxas continued back to their headquarters, allowing Axel to drag him along.

"Goodbye Roxas, Axel, remain safe as well…" Namine' replied as she waved to them.

"So Roxas, did ya here what happened to Kairi yet…" asked Axel now that they were dashing to their new destination.

Namine', now finished with her sketch, proceeded to regain her former posture and took a moment to look over what she could of her drawing. She was able to roughly make out the two forms of both Hayner and Olette on the other side of the park and, after making note of her surroundings, began to walk in their direction. Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, and Vivi found their way to each other at a different area of the park and quickly began to contemplate what could be the cause of this bizarre occurrence.

"Somethin' ain't right," said Seifer, Raijin nodding his head in agreement.

"This is just so, creepy, y'know?"

"Yeah what R-R-Rai said," added Vivi in a stutter.

"Omen," said Fuu supplying her two cents to the conversation.

As each second of time passed, the entire sky began to blacken, the only light allowing people to moderately see by, emanating from the bright golden gleam of Twilight Town's **_own_** sky.

"This is so **_bizarre_**, why would just this area be covered in darkness," said Sora in a huff.

"Who knows," responded Riku, "But whatever the reason is, His Majesty wants to see us about it."

Riku, being the one with seemingly boundless energy, was dragging Sora along by his right hand in his left, their fingers gently laced between each other. Sora usually always kept a strong set f back-up energy stored for _whenever_ he and Riku got a chance to race, but ever since the incident with Kairi, most of his energy had been directed to late night call hang ups, magically-locked doors, booby-trapped windows, and futile efforts at gift making, such as a crown of flowers or a DVD-set apology, which they both always found in the dorm's main trash recepticals. Riku's attitude and energy level were now also plummetting due to Sora and his aforementioned grief. He basically _lived_ off of Sora's highbrow antics, contagious smiles and laughs, and randomly assorted hugs. The new Sora seemed to be lost that ability as-of-late and many of their friends, who had also done their hardest to get to Kairi (without breaking down her door or adding any overly-damaging phone bill costs to their dues) suffered in a similar way. They'd lost visual sign of Pluto pretty quickly; Riku's "Super Sniffer" as Sora put it, was the only thing allowing them to follow the King's yellow dog to His Majesty's destination point.

Both Sora and Riku had been the talk of the town, not to mention every person that knew them from every **_neighboring_** town, once word got out through **_someone's_** big mouth, and although no one was pointing fingers, (**_Seifer_**), most of Riku and Sora's friend's had a pretty good idea who was to blame. Yoko, who both Sora and Riku had recently left once they received the King's letter by Pluto, had tried countless times to reach Kairi, but to no avail. Everytime she attempted to call her by phone, Kairi would either leave her cell turned off, or hang up as soon as she could distinguish who the voice belonged to. Trying to approach her via her room got you nothing but a one-way conversation with her dorm room's polished white door. All she could do was continue to contemplate how she could win Kairi's forgiveness and patch things up between her, everyone else, and hopefully Riku and Sora as well.

"Damn," Yoko cursed, "Why did I have to go and screw things up…why couldn't I have just gone with Olette and Kairi that day…" She couldn't help but look up towards the pitch-black sky, feeling an odd sense of both emptiness, and over-flowing sadness. "Oh Kairi," Yoko felt tears begin to well up in her eye's. She looked down at her arms, viewing the gloves and assorted accessories she was wearing with a renewed interest. She'd continued to wear them, mostly to keep her scars secret, ever since she had given up on her cutting habit. Her right arm consisted of a white glove with a black fishnet arm warmer underneath; Her left arms was covered by a studded gold wristband that covered most of the bottom half of her arm down to her wrist.

She had started cutting after losing her first, and so far only, boyfriend Miroku a couple of years ago. "Oh Roki," Yoko whispered, "I bet you'd know what to do…wouldn't you..." Yoko's eyes slowly but surely began to well up with frustrated tears, tears that were useless in helping her with any of her current problems. But she couldn't help herslef, this was the only thing she could really do to let him know that, even though he was up there somewhere, far way from her, she still cared about him. "I..., I...miss you, so...much R-Roki," cried Yoko as her memories began to overwhelm her again...

_(Initiating Flashback in 3……2……1……2 …1……okay now…)_

_They'd been dating for a couple months, right up to the point that she'd found Kairi. Sadly Kairi had never gotten the chance to meet him, and find out just what was so great about the guy. They'd always joked around about, if they were to ever create a band, he thought they should name it Sake'._

"_**It's short, simple, and, very much like the actual drink, would be automatically addictive," chuckled Miroko, "Or at least to me."**_

_Miroku had just finished going through a very difficult struggle with his family. His sister Luca had wound up wanting to sleep with him, but incest was **obviously** something that the most honored members in his family wouldn't, or hadn't ever tolerated. Somehow she'd managed to fool the highest branch of their Laurem family that he'd raped her, probably doing this as a way to get back at him. His own family immediately disowned him, forcing him to leave. It was then that he'd found his way to Yoko, who at the time was recently getting settled into her newest school, Celestial Radiant Garden Academy. _

_They'd hit it off instantly, him being completely interested in her mysterious past, and her being amazed out how he'd been able to live on his own. Even though he wasn't able to enroll at the school along with her (he had no money to pay to get, his magic was basically non-existent, and his grades had never been that good) she'd allowed him to live in her dorm room along side her, mostly since she wasn't forced to bunk with anyone. Being able to sleep in the same room together, not to mention in such a secluded area of the dorm building, led to some very high sexual tension levels for the two horny rabbits. Every morning she'd wake up to his beautiful explosion of cinnamon spikes and nicely chiseled chest, happy to be alive and with him. It wasn't until one Saturday morning that everything had gone horribly wrong. Yoko had been prone to having odd dreams since as long as she could remember, most of them coming true. _

_She'd had a bad dream involving the two of them the previous night, and was surprised that Miroku was no longer there to ask what was wrong. She'd been able to find a note of his left on the fridge saying, _

"_**Went out for groceries. Don't make any breakfast, for today Birthday Girl, is your day to be treated. Love You**."_

_She'd run like hell to the nearest grocery store attempting to find him, and reached it in what felt like record time. As she entered_ Bernum's Grocery Dept_., she was able to see the back of Miroku's red jacket, and forcefully collided with it in the form of a hug. She wasn't able to understand why he felt so tense until it was too late. He quickly turned around and grasped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye._

"_**I Love You Yoko Kirosake**." With that he kissed her deeply, his warm and moist lips pressing against hers, before letting go of her. She saw one of the softest smiles on his face before he shoved her down to the ground. "**Goodbye**," he whispered._

_All Yoko heard past that point was the loud **BANG** of a gun going off, and the shriek of, "**YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME, DAMN YOU!**" Miroku Laurem's lifeless body then collapsed onto Yoko's limb form, the back of his head now severly bleeding, while excess blood had spread out onto Yoko. Another shot went off, sending the girl who had been standing a ways behind Miroku to the floor in a bloody mess. Her long mane of dark brown hair matched that of Miroku's, and it wasn't until much later that she'd learned that the girl who'd killed Miroku, and then herself, was actually Luca Laurem, his sister. _

A small shriek of terror awoke Yoko from her flashback's, as well as direct the attention of many other students in the same location.

"Danger," warned Fuu as she pointed to a large group of materializing Shadow Heartless.

"Crap," cursed Hayner as he prepared to unsheathe his blade from his right holster. He grasped the sword's green handle, and when he was sure Olette was at a safe distance behind him, he forcibly pulled it out and successfully cut the three miniature Shadows approaching them in half. "Suck on THAT," cried Hayner.

"You took out three Hayner, not three-hundred. Relax," remarked Olette. At this time she chose to hold out both her arms and summon her crescent moon wand from the confines of her room. Large orange sparks began to form in her outstretched palms, until they finally formed into her two-foot long wand. A dark orange ribbon decorated the light-tan colored staff by being wrapped around the base of the handle, and the bottom point of the crescent moon adorning the top of it. A hexagon shaped blue crystal was placed in the center of the crescent-shaped head. Being drawn to the release of power, more Shadow Heartless began to materialize around them.

"Damn Heartless," muttered Hayner as he began to swipe at those that more-closely approached them.

Holding the wand completely flat in her hands, her right hand gripping the handle downward and her left palm hovering below the moon tip, she began to collect energy into a small white ball above the moon head. She then thrust the wand upward releasing a black and red ball of magic up into the sky from the hexagon shaped jewel. A dark seal then appeared both on the floor beneath Hayner and Olette's feet, and above their heads. "Laser Beams!" Sharp thin strings of dark-red energy shot out from the sky's seal and onto the surrounding Shadow's. "_Suck on_ That," mimicked Olette while giggling at Hayner's expense. Hayner merely gave her his usual "You-just-pissed-me-off-real-good-but-since-you're-my-friend-I'll-just-ignore-you-now" look, which Olette effortlessly ignored with another laugh.

"_HAYNER**,…**OLETTE**,…**_**HELP**," shrieked Pence. Both friends turned their backs to the heartless now rapidly approaching and gave a rushed greeting their oxygen-deprived friend.

"You guys we've got a **_MAJOR_** situation here…," rushed Pence as he looked back nervously.

"No **_shit_**, **_Sherlock_**," retorted Hayner.

"I still don't get how all these Heartless got in though. There **_is_** some kind of a spell or magic seal in place though, isn't there," questioned Olette as she prepared to cast another spell.

"**_NO_**, that **_isn't _**the problem I'm talking about! **_THAT'S _**what I meant," yelled Pence as he pointed to the corner he had rounded.

"What the hell are ya **_talkin_** abou-**_HOLY SHIIIT_**! What the **_HELL_** is **_THAT_**," screeched Hayner.

Passing the corner in a rushed fashion, and ignoring the fear-stricken group of Hayner, Olette, and Pence, was a towering wave of blackness. The massive wave breezed through the trees on its sides as it entered the park, and seemed to actually absorb them.

The Heartless, now at a dangerously close distance to Hayner and Olette, had completely halted their assault and seemed to fade back into their 2-D shadow states. They then dashed across the cement and park grass, and joined the massive wave of black.

"That wave came from the darkness that's been covering the sky," explained Pence, "Right after Demyx left it shot down **_right at me!_**" The tip of the dark wave seemed to have given up on whatever it was looking for, and turned its attention towards Pence. "Not **_Again_**!" Pence quickly thrust out his camera he had been clinging onto and pointed it at the dark, giving the impression that he was going to take a picture of it. The small protruding gizmo of which the flash came out slid back into the camera and was replaced by a tiny targeting screen, while the lens retreated back into the camera and made way for a small, but threatening, cannon-shaped blaster.

"**_FLASH FORCE_**," Pence screeched. A large bolt of surging gold electricity shot out from the blaster and went strait towards the dark threat. Instead of electrocuting it on contact, the bolt seemed to faze right into it, thus becoming part of the massive entity.

"That's enough, we've gotta get out of here and tell Roxas. Him and the rest of the Organization should be able to come up with something better," stated Olette. She then raised her wand as she had earlier, the weapon now relatively flat in her hands. More small wisps of light joined into one fist-shaped ball, and then morphed into a decaying-red mass of murky-looking energy. "**_DARK SHPERE_**," she cried. The small ball of energy levitated just above the wave, and as it gathered small ounces of timber and debris, took a larger, more eerie shape. The large sphere then began to suck up all forms of matter that hadn't been bolted, rooted, or otherwise kept locked to the ground was immediately eaten by the spell. The wave, attempting to charge the teens, was now being pulled back with unyielding force as it tried to push forward.

"**_Dark_** Sphere," questioned Hayner.

"**_Dark_** Sphere," confirmed Pence.

"I thought you despised **_Dark_** magic," probed Hayner with his own mocking tone.

"It served its purpose so just leave it alone alright," asserted Olette with more aggression than the boys were used to hearing from her, "Let's get going already." The three then charged off towards Organization 13's Radiant Garden Base.

Sorry I left little ol' Kairi hanging there…promise you'll find out what she was doing all that time next chapter. Hope you guys liked it…(waves darkness-filled fist behind back) anyway, that poor little button down there would just love to get some attention, so you know what to do. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy PART 2

Okay my loyal and almost non-existent fanbase, the time has come for…THE SECOND HALF OF THE 3rd CHAPTER

(ear-splitting screams in the background…)

……or the 5th chapter if you look at the increments that I'm updating by. Either way, I'm happy for the reviews that I've received so far, thank you people, thank you all very much!

(and since there is such a small number of you…) I can list your names and shout them to the skies…

Not necessarily in any order… SonChan, Vitreous Mistress, Lili-Sama, Pata Hikari, greengirlblue, ThreeBlackRabbits, DigitalTart, and chibi minamoto… I thank you all, and compliment you all on your creative names…

Sorry it took so long, I really have been dreading the second half of this chapter. Mostly because I just want it over with. Once this chapter is all out of the way, Kairi will begin to get into her new cardcaptor schedule, and the plot will flow much easier,……I hope.

(ear-splitting screams in the background…again…)

I don't own any of the characters except my own, yadda yadda yadda, most spells or attacks found here have been borrowed, yes yes yes, and I do not own the plots of Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts, we all cool now?

And now on with the show…

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicles of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 3: PART 2--Jealously, Darkness, and Kairi's First Trial  **

For the past 15 minutes there had been an unnatural, but none-the-less soothing humming sound emanating from room 174. This odd but pleasing sound was immediately halted as the words "WAKE UP KAIRI," were screamed out. Creed, who had been levitating above the Book of Clow on the dresser, had fallen directly on to the floor.

"Why the _HELL_ were ya screaming," cried Creed from the floor.

Kairi had found herself sitting upright in her bed, her fingers digging into the mix of navy-blue comforters, and light-blue blankets that were all around her.

"Where,…am I," gasped Kairi. She looked around, eyeing the walls of her room with newly-awakened fear.

Creed merely gave her a small nod and said, "Just great, I gotta go and choose a complete _fuck_-nut for my first Cardcaptor. Juuuuust great."

Creed's entire body was then met by a silky dark blue throw-pillow.

"Shut your fuzzy face," mumbled Kairi. She turned to each corner of her room again, noting the closed blinds of her window, and the bright light coming from her faux-blue emerald lamp.

"Why is that lamp on? Turn it off and open the blinds," Kairi ordered, "Just because I don't have to pay the electric bill doesn't mean I'm gonna let you waste energy you _leech_."

"Who cares about your _bills_, we gotta Clow Card on the loose! It's close by so hurry the _hell_ up and get _outta_ bed," said Creed as he chucked the pillow covering him.

Kairi stood next to her bed, her socks feeling quite tingly from all the static electricity they had gathered from being rubbed against the sheets all night. She looked down at her person and noticed she was still clad in her Yuffie-style clothing. Being too impatient and still worried about her dream, she went over to the lamp and pulled the beaded string, turning it off. She made her way over to her window and prepared her eyes for the bright light that she expected to explode into the room once she opened the blinds.

The sun's rays never peeked through however, and Kairi found herself staring into a perpetually dark sky, and a highly-darkened view of the park's west corner.

"What,… the hell…...," murmured Kairi. She pushed her forehead up to the glass, hoping to find a few students wandering around. All students were now on a break from regular classes such as reading writing and arithmetic, but magically-based classes were still being held. Luckily they were infrequent, most students only having 2-4 a week, and even more luckily was that Kairi didn't have to attend _her_ classes until noon. Only now it seemed like she wouldn't have to.

"It's 8:37, so where's the sun," wondered Kairi, hoping anyone, even Creed, might have an answer.

Oddly enough, he actually did. "I _told_ you, there's a Clow Card nearby, and by the looks of it, it's gotta be The Dark Card." As he re-explained this, Kairi turned around to face him, and saw that Creed was floating only inches above the book she'd found. Both Creed and the book were outlined with a pearl-like glow, and a soothing humming was coming from his general direction. As she approached him she was surprised to see that the large black lion on the cover of the book was now missing, leaving only the golden chain to hang there in mid-air.

"The….Dark Card," repeated Kairi, "So I guess it's safe to assume it's like the _opposite_ of The _Light_ Card?"

"Smart-ass answer, but correct none-the-less," answered Creed. "But something seems off." Creed removed himself from atop the book and broke the pearly-white outline he had been encased by. He gently glided over towards the window and inspected the sky above. "The Dark Card doesn't usually just turn _sections_ of the sky dark; it usually turns the entire sky from morning to night, and stuff like that," explained Creed. "Anyway, we gotta move and capture this thing before it gets anymore outta hand!

Kairi thought it was cute how something as plushie-like as him could still be serious sounding. She leaned against her bed post as she slipped on the same shoes she had worn the previous night.

"I guess so, just let me—" began Kairi as grabbed the book.

"NO, your fine! C'mon, we gotta get the card," forced Creed as he now flew for the door dragging Kairi along by her arm.

"Let me just lock my door," screeched Kairi as she searched her pockets for her keys. "Ughhh, there inside, can't I just—"

"NO! Just use your _other_ key," hinted Creed as he pointed at her chest.

Kairi was about to smack him until she understood that he was pointing towards her charm. She slowly pulled the key portion of the charm out from between her breasts and bent down towards the keyhole in order to lock her door. With a slight twisting of her wrist, she locked it, and slowly rose back up to her full height.

"Okay okay, let's _go_," Creed motioned for the elevator hastily.

"You keep acting like you're gonna die if we don't get the card, RELAX! We're gonna get it, just chill," ordered Kairi. To humor him, Kairi managed to jog down the hallway from her room and reach the elevator, her eyes still full of sleep. Creed, now becoming more and more impatient, began to continuously stab the down button, his arm a blur of black fur.

"Knock it off before you break it," warned Kairi. _'Could this card _really_ be all that dangerous,' she thought, 'He said all it does is turn day into night anyway…"_ A murmured ding was heard, and the silver doors to the elevator welcomed them in. As Creed ushered Kairi in from behind, he began to clear his voice.

"Okay Sunshine, there are a couple of rules I gotta go over before we just charge right out there…," started Creed.

"This coming from the fuzz-ball that just tried to rush me out of my own room and into the 'fray'," Kairi retorted.

"Anyway _slacker…,_" moaned Creed, "_Since_ I didn't get to tell you all this _earlier_, there are a couple of rules you need ta be aware of…"

XxXxX

"This is so great, y'know? Such an awesome workout," shouted Rai with glee. As he electrically fisted another small packet of Shadows, a large smile took residence on his face, and he was blissfully unaware of Fuu's gaze upon him.

"Oaf," said Fuu with her usual amount of tact, or rather, lack there of. She turned her head back towards the new pack of Heartless. It wasn't until they'd fully materialized that Fuu realized something was wrong. "Different," she gasped. A small amount of colorfully styled Heartless had begun to enter the battle alongside the Shadows. "Elementals."

"Somebody-y, p-please,…" shuddered Vivi as another alternate version of the Heartless materialized in his presence. It appeared to hold a large leather-bound book in font of its body, and once it was opened, all that could be seen of the Heartless's body was the end of its small green and blue cloak dangling underneath. Small sparks began to appear above the top of the book, and it was then that the Bookmaster Heartless leaned over the book it held and pointed directly towards Vivi. The sparks then surged, enlarging themselves until three small balls of electricity were formed, and then shot all around Vivi. "HELP! S-somebody," cried Vivi as he danced around to avoid the jolts.

Fuu heard Vivi's cries from a few feet away from him but was surrounded by the elemental-brand Heartless before she could move towards him. Small Shadows were attempting to claw at her feet, while the airborne elementals closed in. Fuu swiftly moved her hands, appearing as though she was swatting away at the air. Slashes appeared on the Heartless' near enough, and they returned to the confines of the Darkness. "Red Nocturne," she named the most recent one.

Each one of these Heartless she'd only seen outside of the campus or in her studies. "Blue Rhapsody. …Yellow Opera. …Green Requiem." Three more elemental Heartless appeared on both of her sides, the left one red with yellow stripes, the other turquoise. A small silver one then took shape right behind her, apparently trying to catch her off guard.

Fuu extended her sleeveless right arm out and then spun on her right heel, dispatching them with a sharp circle of silver winds. "Crimson Jazz. Emerald Blues. Silver Rock," she stated to herself. As she turned around to help Vivi, she saw that the Bookmaster had already been cleaved in half by Seifer's own thin Gunblade.

"What the _fuck_ are these outsiders doing on campus," exclaimed Seifer as he wretched his weapon out from the dark mists of the Bookmaster.

"T-thanks Seifer-r," stuttered Vivi as he looked up at him.

"Whatever, just get out of my way," said Seifer as he shoved Vivi aside, threw his Gunblade onto his corresponding shoulder, and walked towards Rai.

"Sorry," mumbled Vivi as he began to pick himself up off the ground. Fuu extended her arm to him, which he slowly accepted. "T-thanks Fujin," replied Vivi.

"Not necessary," she responded. Small squeaks and the sound of out-of-tune trumpets caught Fuu's ear. She sharply turned around and met face-to-face with a small, bouncing, music-note-shaped, Crescendo Heartless. There were only about four of them, each bobbing to the sound of its own trumpet-like mouth. "Nuisance," complained Fuu as the the creatures continued to shout their calls out in front of her. Fuu was able to make out from the onslaught of ear-splitting screeches that the apparent leader that had confronted Fuu first, abrubtly changed its own tune to something lighter.

It was then that Vivi heard the familiar '_Whoosh'_ sound of a Heartless teleporting behind him, and he slowly turned around in dread. "Aghhhhh! S-stay away y-you….HEARTLESS," screeched Vivi. Fuu quickly looked behind her and regarded the confused look of the Large Body that had been summoned with pity.

That of course didn't stop of from jutting her right palm out at it and slamming it into a wall with a big gust of wind. She then looked back at the remaining Crescendos with contempt and muttered, "Troublesome."

XxXxX

"Numbers 8, 9, 13,…how good of you to join us…," droned Xemnas. The three members that had only barely made it to the Radiant Garden's Radiant Palace on the Celestial Peak, each looked rather worn down in their trademark black coats, (you know the ones) as they had had to deal with rogue Heartless in their rush to get there in time. The castle, to which the _Great_ Hall they were currently in was only a _small_ part of, was a rather large structure in itself, and the only building that it came second to in stature was Ansem's former palace and home, Hollow Bastion. This castle however, was a much safer structure than Hollow Bastion.

This is because many spells had been set in place during Ansem's battle that kept almost every section of the castle un-enterable except for a small sector of his laboratories. Only recently had the spell that kept any from even _entering_ the building been worn away. Thus, the entire castle, or the parts that were accessible, were all placed under the ownership of Ansem's only ancestor or living relative, Xemnas.

This particular leader had just made it halfway through the rankings of his Organization, supplying certain members with tasks such as handling the outbreak of Heartless, and others with accompanying him to meet with His Majesty. Xemnas turned his look back to Saix momentarily to assign him a post. "You Saix, will accompany me to the Transporter Room along with Numbers 3 and 6." He then turned to Roxas, Axel, and Demyx, and the boys were now dreading what punishment the Superior would bestow upon them for their tardiness to the meeting. "Numbers 8, 9, and 13…you three shall cover…crowd control…"

The three young men could hardly disguise their obvious distaste for the tasks they were assigned, but Axel was the only one to verbally display his displeasure for it with a simple, "Aww _fuck_…"

"Now now Axel," taunted Larxene a few feet away from him, her predatory grin shining through full force, "You _were_ late after all, so I think its only fair for you all to have to suffer the consequences of your rudeness. So sorry." Larxene suppressed her laugh, but she quickly straightened her position when Xemnas had called her number, obviously skipping Numbers 10 and 11.

"You and Number two will assist the others in crowed control unless your assistance is required by Numbers 4, 5, 10, or 11, understood," Xemnas questioned.

"Yes Superior," said Larxene without meeting his gaze.

"You have your orders, now go," ordered Xemnas. Each Organization member quickly made their way to the group they had been stationed with, while Numbers 8, 9, and 13 simply chose to let Larxene and Xigbar come to them. The same went for the Numbers that were accompanying them.

They were already grouped together anyway.

Larxene grumbled as she took her place next to Xigbar, hoping that by not standing so close to her red-headed superior, her urges to castrate him would disappear, or at least die down momentarily.

Sadly, Number 8's incessant need to chew her own ear off was the one thing that kept this craving from leaving her system.

"Sooo Larxeeeene…," Axel said as he swooshed in between her and Xigbar and latched his right arm around her shoulder, "You seem like a smart and, might I say…, pretty young woman. Would I be correct in assuming that you know the proper etiquette in handling the physically demanding task known as crowd control? Or should I give you a few….," Axel then stationed his left hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his as he let his next word roll of his tongue, "_pointers_?" Larxene's response was quick and to the point, as was per usual when she dealed with Axel.

She punched him in the face.

Larxene didn't even break her stride as she sent her red headed 'compadre' to the floor. Only Demyx and Roxas went to help their friend get back on his feet, while the only other members that even looked back to acknowledge one of their own sprawled out on the floor was Xigbar, Luxord, and Lexaeus. "My my my," chimed Marluxia from Larxenes right, "Do we really need violence to take place right before we go off to save the town?" He had placed the back side of his right hand against his forehead, and was now looking up in an overly-dramatized manner.

"My guess is you were dropped on your head as a child," probed Luxord as he joined Xigbar's side.

"Could be dude," agreed Xigbar, "But he could just naturally be a pink-haired goomer, couldn't he?" Marluxia turned to the two of them, fists clenched, and looked as though he was about ready to let loose some very uncivilized language, until Vexen intervened that is.

"We were given strict orders," began Vexen, " to protect the town and eliminate the threat to its citizens. I will not allow the likes of you,…"

"Newbies," offered Xigbar.

"To…," continued Vexen as he hoped to regain control of his speech.

"Muck things up," finished Luxord as he ignored the crude looks and not-so-hidden rude gestures him, Vexen and Xigbar were receiving from Numbers 8, 9, and 11-13.

"As, (cough) entertaining as this has been," droned Lexaeus from above their heads, "Vexen does have a point. We've given jobs to do, and I think it would be a _grand_ step forward if we were to actually _teleport_ to our pre-ordained destination _now_ and get started.

"Agreed," said Luxord, Xigbar and Vexen simultaneously.

"Dude," commented Xigbar on their synchronized agreement, "That was cool." Luxord merely chuckled.

"Fine, yeah, whatever, let's go now…," rushed Marluxia. As they each prepared to teleport off, their concentration was broken by the opening of the Grand Halls doors and shrieks and calls of a young girl and her friends.

"Roxas, wait a second…! We have something….." gasped Olette.

"That we gotta tell ya man," continued Hayner.

"And it's deathly important," finished Pence. By the time the trio had reached the group after their trek through the town, past the forests, and up the hills onto the cliff, they were out of any excess energy to actually relay their important message to Roxas. By this time, both Vexen and Marluxia were tapping the toes of their shoes hard on the gray marble floors in anticipation.

"We've got this…this huge problem ….(huff huff)," huffed Ollete.

"In the location of the ….(gasp gasp) dorms," gasped Pence.

"There's this new…dark…thingy (gurgle gurgle)," gurgled Hayner.

"We already know," responded Vexen in annoyance," We've received reports of other types of Heartless appearing alongside the Shadows. If this was the only matter you hoped to warn us about then I'm sorry to tell you that you have not only wasted our time but also all your energy for noth-"

"Just shut up and listen you pompous asshole," yelled Hayner as caught his second breath. He took his hands off his knees and chose to actually relay the message in a proper position. "We got a real fuckin _problem here_!"

No matter how improper his language.

Hayner spared no second glance towards Vexen's shocked form as he continued on with the message, unaware of Axel's thoughts towards how funny Roxas's friends were, and Larxene's thoughts of how funny Roxas's friends' hair was.

"Something came out of the sky and attacked Pence. He said it connected to whatever was blackening the sky. When we couldn't get rid of the damn thing all we could do was book it," he explained.

"Hayner's right," added Pence as he rose from the ground, "No matter what type of spell we used, it just absorbed it. The same thing goes for whatever type of building, person, or plant life that got in its path." At this last part Pence couldn't help but shudder at the memory of a few students who had been unfortunate enough to have been caught in the wave's own line of sight. The wave simply washed over them and continued on its search; no signs, not even screams, were given from the students captured.

Each member present seemed to take this into consideration, Vexen looking the most displeased with the update. "I shall inform the Superior of this matter personally," he claimed. Before anyone could mount a protest, he'd opened a portal of Darkness around himself and disappeared once the remnants of the portal had sunk into the ground.

"We'll try and do whatever we can. You guys just stay—," started Roxas.

"No way Roxas," declared Olette who had just risen of her knees, "We saw just how dangerous that thing was up there. Not only is it still covering the sky, but it's spreading; both on land and in the sky. We can at least help you out with keeping the other students safe."

The other members that had been stuck on crowd control took the pleas into extreme consideration.

"Yeah, okay…" chimed Axel, Larxene, and Demyx at the same time.

"_Still_ cool," barked Xigbar.

"So long as you stay out of the line of fire, I don't see much of a problem in allowing you all to come. Roxas," called Lexaeus," open a portal for you and your friends." With that last statement Lexaeus was swallowed up by his own portal, and teleported away. Both Luxord and Xigbar followed, and then Marluxia soon after.

Roxas held out his right hand and closed his eyes, focusing on the image of an opened portal in his head. _'Come on Roxas, you can do this,'_ he thought. Axel was the closest to Roxas, and could easily see how tense his blonde friend had become. Axel slowly stepped up behind him, gliding his own right arm over Roxas's own.

"Let it _flow freely,_ Rox," whispered Axel into his ear. Suddenly a large portal whooshed into existence, ripples of purple surfacing from the black center of the hole. Roxas forced his eyes to pop open once he felt the surge of energy release itself from his hand, and then realized Axel's thinner arm was gently relaxing atop his own.

"Nice job bud. See? All you needed were a few comforting words from a pyromaniac whispered into your ear. Not so tough huh," Axel pointed out. Roxas however, had not heard a single bit of Axel's banter. He was too busy wondering why Axel was pressed up so comfortably against him, and whether or not anyone else could actually see his deep tomato-blush. As he stared into Axel's own eyes he suddenly remembered the fact that they were all expected to complete a job given by their Superior. Failure to do so would result in severe punishment.

Roxas sporadically rushed into the front of his other group of friends and stuttered, "O-okay, g-get goin. W-we'll be right after y-you." Without waiting for their responses, Roxas nervously began guiding them into the portal from behind before pushing Pence forward. Pence then stumbled while trying to retain his balance, this only leading him to push Olette and Hayner face first into the Dark gate as he followed.

"Woaaaaaghhhhh," they screamed in unison.

XxXxX

"Yuffie…please be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt out here," sighed Aerith. Yuffie had just decapitated three more Soldier Heartless that had attempted to ambush them. As she picked up a few of her scattered shuriken, she back flipped right on top of a tree branch above her and stared down at Aerith.

"Relax Aerith. I've got these all this in the bag. All these stupid Emblem Heartless have nothing on me," proclaimed Yuffie as she thrust her left shuriken-filled hand into the air and rested her other hand on her hip; her signature pose.

"Emblem or not Yuffie they _are_ still Heartless, and that means swiftly began turning her head around scanning the area, eyeing the field for any hidden Heartless. Yuffie hopped down from her tree brance, lightly giggling at Aerith's seriousness of the entire issue.

"Watch it Aerith! Behind ya," warned Yuffie.

Aerith shifted focus to the small Shadow pulling itself out of the Darkness behind her. The Shadow however, didn't stop growing once it exited its shadowy confines. Slowly its antennae began to lengthen, thicken, zigzagging all the way down the back of the newly evolved Shadow.

"Neoshadow," gasped Aerith.

Just as the Heartless took its first step, it was met by a flurry of flaming kunai knives; three penetrating the creature's head, two on each arm, and five digging into its legs. Each kunai then fell to the ground, the flames completely having left the knives, as the Neoshadow faded away.

"How…anticlimactic," said Aerith loftily with her finger to her chin.

"You really should keep your eyes open a little wider…y'know," mocked Yoko.

XxXxX

"Woaaaaaghhhhh."

A series of three portals opened up in front of the Female Dorms following the screams. Larxene, Axel, and Demyx to their first steps forward as their closed up, and each looked down at the tangled mess of Olette's, Hayner's, Pence's, and Roxas's limbs.

That's a total of 16 arms and legs readers, 16…

That's a number that Demyx couldn't help but laugh at,…

"Hehehe, sixteen…hehe."

…until Larxene smacked him upside his head.

"What the hell was that for," whined Demyx as he rubbed his head.

"For _free_ dimwit. Now _get_ to _WORK_," Larxene shouted.

"You guys, get off quick, Aghhhhh," screamed Olette. A large number of Rabid Dogs had just paused right in front of her, their long red tongues lapping at around their spiked red collars. Before any of group was able to act consecutive head shots were fired, sending the reaction-less pack dog-Heartless to oblivion.

"Fore-shame little sister. I would've expected more from my group's superiors," mocked Arlene from the right.

"Guess that means that Organization 13 isn't all that great after all, huh," smirked Elena. Both sisters were covered in their signature black suits, white collared shirts, and black ties. Both girls had a single hand-gun in their hands, Elena's right, Arlene's left. Both girls rose from their kneeled positions but kept their guns held at their sides.

Seeing the tension between the three girls and the hatred in their eyes made it harder for Axel to hold in his laughter. He stole a quick glance at all three girls, Larxene being the one right in front of him, as he ignored the hovering form of Demyx behind him and the immobile bodies of Roxas and his friends _still_ on the floor.

All three sisters shared a similar look, especially when it came to their blonde hair ending at the base of their necks. Larxene kept her hair swept back only in battle, brushing it all into her face outside of battle and Organization meetings. Elena is the youngest of the trio, followed by Larxene, and finally their oldest sister Arlene. Larxene, or Relena as Axel constantly reminds her, was adopted at the age of 5, but retained her last name. Her former family were killed in a when the train they were all in met with some faulty tracks and sped off a hill. Relena was one of the only survivors of the accident.

Relena Rossetti was adopted by the wealthy Regally family, seeing her as a healthy investment based on her abilities and speed. It's because of this family that Larxene's sadistic nature blossomed into what it is today. Arlene hates both her sisters for trying to upstage her and ruining her family's name. Elena hates her sisters for having been able to enter the exclusive groups of the Turks and the Organization on their first try. Larxene just hates them.

Having to deal with their stuck-up attitudes and constant need to remain at the top of the popularity totem-pole just sickens her.

"Is this an exclusive pow-wow, or can anyone join," questioned Yoko from their left. Each head turned to meet her as Yuffie stood to her left and Aerith brought up the rear with a thoughtful look her face.

XxXxX

"Hold it hold it hold it! Wait a sec, Creed," paused Kairi. She glared through the sliding-glass door that served as the exit and entrance to the Female Dorm building. "What the hell are they all doing _here_," wondered Kairi.

Creed, clinging to her right shoulder, eyed the group with interest. "Who cares what they're doin here. We gotta get that Clow Card," he exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. You said we should keep this entire Clow Card business secret, since they probably not liable to take your startling revelation about our world's past as well as I had. Aaand I am _really_ not up for making a bunch of lies for how you came to be, _this_ early in the morning."

Creed glanced down at her watch and then back up at her. "Whataya mean _'this early'_? It's nine o' freakin clock! Besides, who said you needed to make up lies anyway? So long as you don't have any friends with magic powers your fine. Regular people can't see me anyway…So hurry up and get goin!" Creed leapt from her shoulder and began to glide towards the door, smashing into the glass doors.

"Nice going Mr. Guardian, but the doors are weight activated. And you really just don't have any weight to you, so…yeah," Kairi shrugged before her look turned sour. "Oh and, one more thing you should know…_Everyone_ at this school is magic inclined, _except_ me."

Creed merely looked up at her from the floor with his mouth slightly sagged. "You've got ta be kiddin me…Damn! That just _SUCKS_! And what do you _mean_ you can't do magic!? You have to have _some_ kind of strong power in order to break _Clow_ _Reed's_ seal."

"I really don't know what to say that Creed. I've never…, I've never seen any of my own powers without the use of those Mystic Crystals you saw last nig-, er, this morning," said Kairi.

'_You know that's not true Kairi. Your power is the reason you wound up alone, Princess…'_

"_What the heck was that," worried Kairi._

"You okay Kairi," asked Creed. As he looked up at her she seemed lost in her own little world, her eyes wide open and seeming to search her mind for something.

"Um, yeah…yeah…I'm okay. Thanks. Here, just….just stay on my shoulder and we'll pretend that you're a…a stuffed animal plush toy," sighed Kairi, "Okay, let's go."

Creed flew up to her shoulder, wondering what could've gotten her so down. It was then that he was struck by a stroke of genius. "Not so fast Kairi. There'll be none of this, 'Okaaaay," he mock-sighed, "leeet's gooo. As an _Official_ Cardcaptor, you _gotta_ charge into battle with your head held up to the _sky_ baby!"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at him. She then once again humored him, shooting her left fist into the air and limply shouting, "Charge."

"No no no, NO! You have ta _mean_ it. You have to be like, CHARGE! Ya get me? You have to put _all_ your emotion into it and _charge_ out into the battle field and _show_ that Card who's _boss_! Now, try it again."

Kairi merely smirked at him as he struck a heroic pose on her shoulder. "All _RIGHT_ Mr. Guardian," she said in an overly heroic tone, "We're gonna go out there and show that Clow Card that it can't just go out and take over _MY_ town and get away with it! Let's…_CHARGE_!" With this she pointed out towards the door, and both her and Creed let out a mighty battle cry.

XxXxX

The sound of a large cry disrupted the arguments between Larxene and her sisters. Roxas, Pence, Olette, and Hayner removed themselves from the floor and turned around alongside all the others to meet a scantily-clad Kairi with her left fist struck outward, and a small black plushy on her opposite shoulder.

'_Crap,' Kairi screamed in thought, 'Creed got me so pumped up that I forgot these guys were all out here.'_ A small, nervous smile began to make its way onto Kairi's lips, and she let loose a nervous chuckle of laughter as all eyes were on her.

Before any member of her audience could give her an actual response, Kairi's face took on a dumbfounded look as something in the sky caught her attention. "Oh.My.God." gasped Kairi. The black wave that Olette, Hayner, and Pence managed to shake loose from their tails, was now making its way upward, towering over the group ahead of it.

"S-screw this…I'm Outta Here," cried Kairi. The red head then bolted out of the area, choosing to go right and ignoring Creed's not so subtle whispers to go left.

The large wave appeared to turn its attention to Kairi as she ran, ignoring the, in its opinion, insignificant figures standing before it. The wave then leapt directly over them, revealing its hidden speed, and flying towards Kairi.

"No," whispered Olette, "Kairi RUUUN! ITS GOING AFTER YOUUU!"

Hearing Olette's voice Kairi hastily turned around, and screamed in terror at the sight of the gargantuan wave now confronting her.

"AGHHHHH! CREED," screamed Kairi as she continued running.

"Kairi STOP, you gotta capture The Dark NOW," screeched Creed.

"And _how_ do I do _that_," she huffed, "I _still_ don't even have any _SPELLS_ to unlock the wand or _ANYTHING_!"

Creed merely gave her a stunned look before peeking behind their shoulders. "THEN KEEP RUNNING!"

XxXxX

"Will you three focus please," groaned Paine as she horizontally sliced through several Wyvern with ease.

"But...Paine, there's this wave thing Paine. And it's chasing someone," said Rikku as kept her focus on the scene taking place.

"Wait. Is that Kairi Miyama," asked Yuna as she let her hands and the guns she carried fall to her sides.

"What the hell's Kairi doin out there…," wondered Tidus as he gripped the handle of his blade tighter.

"How do we know that's even Kairi though," asked Rikku.

"How many other red-headed girls do we know with hair as long as that Rikku," shot Paine.

"Um, well,…like...one," answered Rikku.

"And who is that…_one_," asked Paine again.

"….Kairi…," responded Rikku shyly.

"Exactly," finished Paine.

"So shouldn't we help her," wondered Yuna in confusion.

"I don't think we're gonna get that chance," stated Tidus as he realized they'd been surrounded by Large Bodies during their conversation.

All four of them exchanged a similar look of annoyance.

"Damn," cursed Paine and Tidus.

"Poopy," whined Yuna and Rikku.

XxXxX

"So the King's teleporting here," asked Sora as he stepped outside of Riku's portal and into a vacant grey marble hallway.

"Yup. There's some teleporter inside this building that the King uses to get here whenever he needs to," responded Riku.

"So wait. Why didn't you just open up one of these portals earlier Riku? Wouldn't it have just been easier to teleport here right when we got that note from Pluto? And you said Pluto used the portal too right," guessed Sora.

"Y'know Sora, if it weren't for the fact that you look so cute when your confused, I would've started ignoring you a long, and I mean _long_, time ago. At this Sora couldn't help but blush.

"Look," Riku pointed, "See those big doors? Behind that is the teleporting room." Just as Riku allowed his arm to drop, the menacingly large doors began to slide open. From behind them were the cloaked bodies Organization 13's members 1, 3, 4, 6, and 7. In front of these coated figures was the King of Disney Castle, His Majesty Mickey Mouse.

"Sora Airheart and Riku Seoshi. It's good to see the two of you again. We have quite a few things to talk about.

XxXxX

"I…I can't go on Creed," said Kairi as she tried to reclaim her breath, "We've been running for,….for, more than an hour, and…that damn thing…(huff)..hasn't even,….hasn't even stopped chasing us." To accentuate her point Kairi took a quick look behind herself, only to see that the hulking mass of black color was still following them as it had been in Radiant Garden.

"So, this is Twilight Town huh? Pretty," Creed pointed out.

"Stop…stop checking out the…damn scenery," Kairi choked out. The black wave had only barely begun to slow down as it chased Kairi and Creed. Kairi had managed to catch a train leaving to the opposite end of the town. This her and Creed to put more space between them and the wave,

"Where are we now," asked Creed as he looked down from the hill they were on, noticing that half the town was still bathed in twilight, while the other was covered in black.

"S-Sunset Hill. This is Sunset Hill," answered Kairi as her breath returned to her, "Were making our stand here, on this hill."

"But you said you hadn't even made up a spell to bring out your staff yet! What kinda stand are we gonna make," Creed demanded.

"I didn't have to, not really anyway. At least I think so," said Kairi.

"Well then hurry up cuz it's back," screamed Creed.

The black wave rose up in front of the hill, engulfing the clouds and even more of the ground. "There goes our exit Creed," stated Kairi in a giggle.

"Why the hell are you giggling! This ain't the time!"

"Just watch Creed," ordered Kairi calmly, "Just watch and be…amazed." Kairi gently rose up both of her arms, focusing her thoughts on the pendant around her neck. As she opened her eyes she saw the glass ball begin to float, its shape, along with her hands, wreathed in an ethereal glow.

"Oh Key of Clow,…..Power…of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender….the …Wand…The Force..IGNITE!" As the familiar seal etched itself on the floor below her, the pendant let out a loud humming sound as the chain around her neck broke, seeming to sink right into the ball as it balanced itself in between her hands. "……_RELEASE_!" A completely familiar explosion of light erupted from the sphere surrounding both her and Creed in a dome of white. Regardless of the light Kairi was able to see the small ball increase from the size of a quarter, to the size of a fist. The key end of it stretched out at least three feet while the head began to morph into a shape she couldn't identify. _'Now,' _she thought as she took hold of the wand. The instant she made contact with it, the light disappeared, leaving her back with Creed and the giant black wave.

She looked down at the weapon she held in her hand, examining it from bottom to top. The tip of the wand was now a small bulb of red, a gold ring separating that from the wand's long, and now pink colored, neck. It wasn't until her eyes made their way to the top that her eyes bulged out.

"What the HELL is THIS? It looks like a, a…," screamed Kairi.

"A bird's head," offered Creed. The wand did in fact resemble a bird's head, with the head colored a stunning gold with two pink jewels representing eyes connecting to two small ear-like wings protruding from it. The front took the form of a dull bird's beak, the color being a healthy red.

"You said that this thing would take its shape based on the purity of my Heart and how I worded my spell. So,……how the HELL does my Heart's purity level represent a BIRD!?"

"I dunno just use it already! Its only a few feet away so shut your trap and attack!"

Kairi swiftly brought the Light Card out in her left hand and tossed it in between the wave and her. As the wave charged at her for the final blow, she brought her wand above her head and watched as the card seemed to float in mid-air, and then brought the beak-end of her wand down onto The Light.

"Light Card, stop The Dark from doing anymore damage," ordered Kairi as she remembered what her and Creed had planned on saying. Now, Release and Dispel!" Upon giving the order and striking the card, thin cloudy wisps exited from the card as the card was replaced by a similar looking rectangular shape of light.

Once Kairi removed the wand's tip from the card-shaped light's face, she realized that the clouds were taking a humanoid shape. In only a few seconds the clouds had morphed into a woman, the same woman that was imprinted on the card. The woman was not gold like her picture depicted however, and Kairi took note of the regal looking woman's pure wavy white hair, skin and dress.

The Light held out both of her hands to the wave, almost as if pleading it to come join hands with her. Kairi wasn't sure what she was expecting The Dark card's form to be like, but from what Creed had told her, most of the cards' were female, as was the Dark. Out of nowhere, too small hands stretched out from behind the dark wave and grasped the hands of The Light. As the figure was pulled out from the wave, Kairi noticed that The Dark's human form was a woman that resembled The Light. This darker regal woman was draped in black with straight and solid ebony hair, contrasting in an interesting way with her own white skin.

Each woman looked into the other's eyes, appearing to be talking through sight rather than sound. With one final glance behind The Light and at Kairi, The Dark let her eyes close with a faint smile. The Light then turned around, still cupping her sister's hand in her right, and gave Kairi an accepting nod.

"Okay," Kairi agreed, "I understand." Taking one step at a time, Kairi made her way to the front of The Dark human-like form before once again bringing up her wand. "I Command you to return to your power Confined! Dark card!" She brought the beak end down, stopping as she hit an invisible force. A small card-shaped light appeared in between The Dark and Kairi's bird wand, and The Dark took one last look at Kairi. With a gentle but expressionless nod, The Dark's form began to loose its shape, more wisps of cloud escaping from the body and taking its shape with it. As Dark began to disappear, so did the darkness that filled the skies and the earth. Trees, people, landscape, and fauna returned from The Dark's grasp. Unconscious, but still unhurt.

As the clouds took refuge in the card, the card began to take actual form. Once The Dark card was completely in its card form, Light followed suit, and both cards fell gingerly to the floor. As Kairi approached she couldn't help but smile in success. She picked up both cards, placing them in between the right and middle fingers of her right hand.

"Oh yeah," Kairi shouted as she thrust her card filled hand into the air, "Hear me roar for I am Cardcaptor…" Kairi then fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Kairi," shouted Creed as he rushed over to her. He then laughed out, "That was not what I was expecting, but you got the job done none-the-less. Congrats! Now, if you're done eating dirt, I think we should go now before someone comes up here to see what happened.

"Shut up Creed," cried Kairi weakly. Kairi waited for only a few more minutes before allowing Creed to help her up. Kairi then trudged on down the hill to the train, hoping to get back to her room and regain her strength for class later. As the two of them boarded the train to take them home, their exhaustion kept them unknown to the blue-haired stranger that was eyeing them intently from the top Twilight Town's Clocktower.

"Cardcaptor Kairi," he said, "We'll this changes everything."

XxXxX

Boy was that chapter long. Sorry again, but hey! New character lurking in the shadows

Oh, and because I have stopped being such a lazy ass, I fixed most of the problems you guys found in my previous chapters, and, although I probably shouldn't have, I added new text and information plus a little more dialogue into chapter 1, (not chapter 0, chapter 1). If your interested in reading it but don't want to look for it, most of the new information is all located Kairi's flashback sequence. I also added more info where Riku and Sora are running after Pluto and where Yoko is sitting all alone, though not in her flashback. I have also changed the lion on the front of the book from yellow to black, and I put this in the first chapter as well.

And I'd like to apologize for my sucky action and or descriptive sequences people. This is my first story though, so please, no flames, at least not yet. Let me get comfortable with this entire thing first.

PLEASE review…


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Intentions

Firstly, I'm REALLY sorry for my pitiful updating regimen (or lack thereof). There's no actual excuse I could use to redeem myself. For those of my fanbase (the little of you that there were) I greatly apologize to you especially.

As expected, I don't own any of the Sakura Cardcaptor or Kingdom Hearts characters or storylines. Very few attacks you've seen so far are mine as well, but if you can't find them, then I ain't goin into detail.

Now, on with the show!

**Cardcaptor Kairi: Chronicles of the Midnight Sun**

**Chapter 4: Forewarning, Foreshadowing, and a tad of Foreplay **

Normalcy.

Yeah. Okay. So them being able to do magic wasn't entirely normal since not everyone in their world, not to mention all the other worlds, could actually do it.

But this whole situation was seriously pushing the already _frayed_ limits.

First…a large dark-bred wave covers the entire town in darkness. It then "attacks" the town as it slithers down from the sky. Not too weird on its own. But add the fact that it was able to invade the sealed boundaries of their school, not to mention shut down any and all light sources, and you've got one odd scene on your hands.

Too add to _that_ weirdness, the whole dark wave absorbs _everything_ in its path. Not just the _trees_ and the _plants_, oh no. Every building and person and flower and fluffy little poodle with a superiority complex it just happens to **_touch_** gets covered with an impenetrable blanket of black.

Afterwards, they wind up having to watch helplessly as it chases their friend Kairi strait out of town while it surrounds them. Then, to top it all off, in only an hour and a half, the entire thing just disappears, like it never happened. Every person and thing gets released and the sky itself even clears up.

Needless to say, classes were gonna be _canceled_ for the day.

Ollete herself was almost frantic with worry since Kairi had not yet returned.

And was taking it all out on Roxas.

"Olette, **_Quit_** IT! You're gonna break his god damn neck! STOP," yelled Hayner.

Olette shot out her right hand towards Hayner's shirt collar, yanking on it, and pulling his face right up to hers. As their noses touched, Hayner could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. "_YOU_. _LISTEN_. _TO_. _ME_. You want me to stop? THEN SHOW ME **RESULTS**!" With that, Olette chucked her friend to the ground like a bag of well-tanned, muscular potatoes that he was. She turned her attention back to Roxas. "ROXAS! WE HAVE TO _FIND_ HER! _HURRY_!" She couldn't help but vigorously shake him back and forth, with her hands tightly gripping the neck of his black cloak, the various chains and such bobbing up and down in unison.

"Come on Olette," comforted Pence as he helped Hayner off the ground, "Even if that Dark thing caught her, it would've let her go like everybody else. Besides,…how on earth is Roxas supposed to do anything when you've clearly knocked him out cold." Demyx leaned in towards Pence, the two of them not taking their eyes off Olette, and Olette not taking her mitts off Roxas's spiffy black coat.

"I ..ugh, don't think she's listenen bud," whispered Demyx into Pence's ear.

"Yeah well she's nervous. What do you expect," asked Pence.

"Well,….you did tell me she was _supposed_ to be the **_sensible_** one….soo.."

"_Them and their snide remarks…just wait till this is over…heheh," thought Olette._

Most of the Organization had long since returned to their HQ, the only ones remaining alongside Roxas and his gang being Axel and Demyx. All of them had collectively gathered outside of Kairi's room. Hoping that she'd found her way there during the forty minutes of searching they'd done. Aerith, Yuffie, and Yoko were still continuing the search around town. Truthfully, Olette would have traded spots with Yuffie had she the chance. But, alas, her luck once again chose to skip out on her. Just like that time with the frog in Chemisty class…

"Let go of em', before you hurt the guy," Axel ordered. He approached the two of them, his arms crossed and his eyes now glaring. Axel reached out and forcibly yanked Roxas from her hysteric clutches. Holding him in his left arm he used his other to back-slap Olette out of her episode. "Maybe now you'll calm do—AGHHOOOOFUCK!" Following Olette's slap to the face, she decided that Axel's crotch deserved to become intimately familiar with the underside of school's uniform shoe.

"Ouch," cringed Hayner, Demyx, and Pence as they both shifted where they were standing.

It's exactly what that jerk deserved. How dare he hit her! Her best female friend could be hurt in an empty ditch somewhere while a couple of hormonal high school dropouts take advantage of her and do this…and that…..and… God only _knows_ what else. Watching as Axel sorely clutched his bruised manhood, and Olette continued to dream up more disturbingly detailed mental scenarios, Demyx and Pence merely exchanged looks of confusion and settled on reviving the unconscious Roxas.

As each were so enraptured in their activities, which, given the chance, would have made quite the interesting little post card snap-shot, they took no notice of the elevator at the end of the hall arriving to that particular floor.

XxXxX

While Olette, Hayner, Pence, and the others were currently involved in their,…aherm…., activities, Aerith, Yuffie, and Yoko continued their search now currently taking place on the border of Twilight Town in separate locales.

By using a ninjutsu her father had taught her, Shadow Clone Jutsu, she was able to cover a couple of miles with a single clone, and had her third of the town searched in 10 minutes flat. She yielded no success. After dubbing her share of the mission an absolute failure, she decided to pursue a new one, this one being 'Where the _HELL_ did Aerith run _OFF_ _TO_!'

As soon as Yoko had assigned the parts of town they would individually check, Aerith had mysteriously….'evaporated'.…as Yuffie had put it, the second their backs were turned. They'd let her disappearance slide assuming she'd gone off to search in a dedicated fassion. Yoko had then turned on Yuffie, and asked her '_Why the **fuck** aren't **you** trying that hard, **huh**? GET **MOVING**!'_

This left her with a mixture of emotions, irritation being the most prominent. Anger because, for one, she hated being bossed around. Her other emotion, the one she even now couldn't shake, was pure, unexpected, surprise. It would've make sense to anyone else; Yoko was Kairi's only actual relative, and therefore it was only natural that she'd want to protect her.

But what surprised Yuffie the most was that she was frustrated, upset, almost angry. Those who knew Yoko the best knew that she was just about always happy-go-lucky. The only other serious emotion she portrayed was sadness, which was, in her and her other friends opinion, the result of her past. That topic was something she never actually talked about to anyone; Only Kairi knew the real truth, and even _she_ wouldn't budge on revealing it.

Listening to the songs that Yoko wrote you'd be able to catch a few rather questionable lyrics, some making references to things that almost no one understood, and experiences and scenarios that almost no one desired to imagine. Personally, Yuffie never thought much of it. Yuffie only really admired Yoko because of her impressive ninja-like abilities. In her opinion, they rocked her stealthily black, knee length socks. When it came to singing, the only person she was interested in hearing sing was Kairi, and that was one goal she was determined to achieve.

Yuffie now found herself leaping continuously over various buildings, hoping a bird's eye-view would allow her to locate the girl faster. As she continued to leap over even more miscellaneous alleyways, her mind began to wander again.

She really did hope that Kairi was alright, she considered her and Aerith to be her best friends after all. Since Yuffie didn't have many friends to begin with, she made sure to keep the special ones she made very close to her. Now, Yuffie wasn't stupid. She knew that her hyperactive ways were a mighty turnoff to many of her fellow students, and that many different types of rumors and things were spread about her, but friends like Aerith and Kairi were the reason she didn't care.

All she needed were her friends; that's all she needed to be happy. She didn't even need a man. Although,…having a nice _reliable_ one that was at least mildly friendly towards you, _talked_ to you on more than _one_ occasion every few god damn weeks, and didn't publicly _turn you down (_when it came to asking him out) for a _taller_ girl with a _nicer_ rack and _prettier_ hair wouldn't _HURT_!

It was during these particularly choking thoughts that, just as Yuffe had jumped over the alley between Bob's Tacos and Bobby's Boisterous Buffet Bistro, she'd spotted a pink clothed young woman kneeling in the center of it, and surrounded by heaps of rusted metal and thrown-out ovens. Abruptly stopping as landed on the faux-Mexican restaurant, she let out a tired sigh and back flipped nimbly into the alley.

"Um, Aerith," asked Yuffie as she moved to her side.

"Yes Yuffie," chirped Aerith as she rose from the spot she was currently searching, "Have you or Yoko found Kairi?"

"Ugh… no." Yuffie gave a weak but strongly sheepish shrug. "Yoko called earlier," Yuffie helped up her thin cell phone, "just wanted me ta tell ya if I found ya that we should probably move on. She's been yellin so loud I'm sure that if Kairi was here, she would've come runnin by now. …..Or her ear-drums could be shot too…Anyway, as far as your _searching_ is going" Yuffie did the whole bunny ears with her fingers for added effect. "…. I really _doubt_ that Kairi would be hiding inside a _trashcan_…"

Looking down, Aerith was able to see that the only thing hiding inside the tin can she was searching in….was a small black cat. The cat was currently nibbling on a large set of fish bones, most likely a former Fish-filet, and staring at the intruder of its metallic home.

"Sorry Mister Kitty. I didn't mean to disturb lunch time. Have a nice day," Aerith waved as she set the trash-can top slowly back to its resting place above the can. "Well then, let's go Yuffie."

"Right."

Yuffie extended her arm to Aerith, helping her up, and they exited the alley. Seeing as how Yuffie wasn't in the mood for a Tetanus shot, she made sure to maneuver Aerith and herself around the rusty pieces scattered about, and kicked other pieces of trash out of their way.

"How'd you get so far into the town so quickly anyway Aerith? One second your right behind us, and the next your '_poof_.'" Aerith merely giggled as Yuffie used hand signs to accentuate her point. Even in her state of exasperation, Aerith's laughter and goofiness made it impossible for her to stay angry at her for more than a few seconds at a time. It was her attitude and cheerfulness that made Aerith so enjoyable to be around. And the fact that she was able to come back so strong after losing Cloud to Tifa was one of the main reasons she admired her so greatly, seeing as how Aerith was the one to comfort her the most once she'd lost Squall to Rinoa.

All of a sudden, as they were cutting across a few tracks to get further into town, Aerith stopped. Right in the middle of the subway track.

'_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_,' opined the oncoming subway car.

"_Aerith_ _move_!" Yuffie charged into the young woman just as the Subway car zoomed by. The two of them found themselves sprawled out on the stone tiled floor right in-between the track and an old flower shop. As Yuffie looked down at her, Aerith could feel the ninja's eyes practically gouging into her. "What the _hell's_ the _matter_ with you!?"

As the two of them got up from their fallen position, Aerith merely took a long look at the previous alleyway across the way.

"Sorry Yuffie. Something just,…caught my eye." She then turned to Yuffie, stuck our her tongue, and laughed. "Myyyyy baaaaaaad."

"Good _lord_. Let's _go_ Aerith. Let's….just go. And be _careful_ this time, _alright_?" Yuffie waved her finger at Aerith before dusting off her outfit. Yup, it was times just. Like. This. But she'd get over it.

As they pressed on, Yuffie now dragging Aerith by the arm, Aerith gave a brief last look. Had Yuffie chosen to look behind her at the exact time, she would have also seen Aerith wave off towards the direction they'd just come from.

Back in the Alleyway, a previous blue-haired stranger quickly stole a glance at the duo as they ran off. "How… could she have seen me…..?"

XxXxX

_Riku and Sora gathered themselves and bowed to the King as they prepared to leave, the weight of their conversation still straining their thoughts. _

'_Oh. And fellas. Before I go. Make sure you keep a close eye on your friend Kairi.' _

_Riku and Sora speedily returned to their full stand up positions._

_Mickey merely smiled. 'Take care now.' As he turned to leave he began to poke at his right temple. He turned around, a slightly forced smile laced with nervousness pasted on his face. 'And…Congrats on your….um…relation…ship…hehe.' He then regained his own posture and waddled away as Saix and Zexion entered to escort him back to the castle's teleporter. _

_Riku and Sora stood in the alter in front of their chairs frozen, surprised yet confused looks adorning their faces._

_As he stepped into his transporter Mickey gave a surprised glance towards the Organization members that had escorted him. He said in a rather thoughtful tone, 'Whelp. News suuure does travel fast around here.' His Majesty was then enveloped in a beam of blue as he waved, and was gone._

X

The two removed themselves from the portal Riku had opened for them, and they found themselves in the center of park by their campuses. Normally Sora couldn't help but shiver whenever traveling through the darkness, but whenever he held hands with Riku, like he was doing now, the feeling didn't even bother him. Hearing that the situation in town had been resolved while the discussion with the King took place, they decided that it was best to simply return to their room and rest.

The King had made it a point to visit them this time to inform them that more and more worlds were disappearing, and that it was possible, _highly_ possible at this point, that _someone_ could have been controlling the Heartless.

He wanted to make sure that the two of them keep up with their Keyblade training, as they were the ones that would be doing their best to seal the worlds and save innocent lives. King Mickey informed them that he would be doubling the amount of training they would be doing and making sure to teach them as many tricks of the trade as he could.

The Keyblade was a mysterious weapon of unknown origin; a weapon of legend. It was known for being aggressively picky when it came to choosing its master, and it was even more rare when more than one existing person was able wield it. The only known wielders in their world, not to mention any other worlds out there, were the King, Riku and Sora, and Organization's Number Thirteen Roxas.

The very last thing that the King had mentioned to them was the one thing that stuck in their head the most.

"He sure was vague huh? The King. Funny, um,…that he found out." Riku didn't seem to have heard him. "You okay Riku." An almost non-existent nod was the reply. "Soooo…yeah. Whaddaya think the King meant by that last thing he said? …The thing about Kairi I mean. Not about,…well… y'kno--"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I _know_ what you mean Sora and I _don't_ know!" Riku quickly regretted losing his temper over the question upon seeing his boyfriend flinch. Riku's mind was still trying to deal with the impact of the King's information. Not to mention even the _King_ knowing about their relationship along with the rest of the school.

The crazed yaoi-fan girls of the Academy, which took up a great deal more of the Academy's population than people actually knew, hadn't minded the fact that they were gay and didn't judge them on it, but Riku didn't seem to think having girls lurking in every nook and cranny around campus just to catch a glimpse of their hugs, hand holding, or make-out sessions wasn't a fair enough trade off.

The guys however either didn't care or went out of their way to express their dislike of the boys' relationship. Guys like Seifer or Selphie's boyfriend Irvine were prime examples of the type. All of this drama revolving around their relationship,… even the damn teachers were sending disgusted looks their way now and they'd only been going out (publically) for less than two weeks.

All of these things, plus the worry of how both his and Sora's parents would react to this should the rumors spread out to the islands were constantly eating away at his patience and thought space. Even so, Sora hadn't done anything wrong; he didn't deserve to be yelled at. Riku paused as they were now closing in on the park's border, and turned to Sora, capturing him in a tight lock.

"Sorry. For…snapping." Sora just shook his head and in turn, kissed Riku's cheek. "Thanks," he mumbled as his cheeks then reddened. As they made their way through the chatter-infested Park on their way to the dorms, Riku found himself playing with the ends of his bangs while holding onto to Sora's hand, something he only did when he was nervous or deep in thought.

It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice that both Riku and Sora had wished they'd teleported _closer_ to their room.

"Where are you two boys off to in such a hurry, huh? Off for a quick _fuck_ before lunch?"

Riku slowly brought his left hand from his bangs to his temple before looking back. He gave Sora a small nod before retorting, "Go screw yourself Seifer."

Seifer, who was unsurprisingly accompanied by his ever faithful lackeys Fuu and Rai, (although Riku usually referred to them as the Brains and the Butthead), plus Vivi who was twiddling his thumbs.

"I'd rather do that than have one of you _fags_ do it to me." Seifer held his hand to his hip, the blue uniform blazer he was wearing open and revealing his white collared shirt underneath. He was now sporting his trademark beanie, something no one saw him without unless inside the school.

"Totally gross, y'know?" Rai gave a simple chuckle, his sliver lightning bolt pendant bobbing up and down in front of his broad chest as he did so.

Fuu and Vivi remained completely silent and didn't react however, their attention seeming to be somewhere else.

"Leave them alone Seifer. Don't you have anything else better to do." Rinoa had just made her way towards the group with Squall Leonhart and her dog Angelo connected to the leash she was holding. They too were dawning their school uniforms along with their blue upperclassman jackets.

"Hey there Rinoa. Still soiling your hands with the cold and distant _Squall Leonhart_ I see," smirked Seifer.

"Doesn't seem like much of a relationship y'know?"

"Aloof," Fuu perked up.

"Just stop it Seifer. I don't appreciate you poking fun at my _boyfriend_." She put special emphasis on this word while playfully elbowing Squall in his side. He didn't seem to notice though, Squall's attention and eyes completely locked on Seifer's own. Rinoa sighed heavily. It was times like this she was glad Squall didn't have heat vision. If so, most of the student body would've been melted down into blobs of smoking human flesh the first day Squall attended his Freshman Year.

"Hello Mister Leon. Hello Miss Rinoa," mumbled Vivi distractedly as he seemed to take actual notice of his surroundings.

"Did I _say_ you could speak?! Shut it," barked Seifer.

"Leave him alone Almasy," grunted Squall as Angelo began to growl.

"Fuck off Leonhart. Haven't got anything better to do than protecting closet-case fudge-packers?"

"Knock it off Seifer! What have they ever done to you?" Seriously, Rinoa had no idea what Seifer's deal even was. She had never really noticed his hateful nature when they'd been dating the first two years of high school, his temperament maybe, but he'd never seemed _this_ cruel.

Just as Seifer looked about ready to delve into a spiteful explanation, as was his tendency, another voice popped up.

"Closet-cases' would refer to a couple that has yet to come-out to others, where as Riku and Sora have already admitted their sexual orientation, or at least had it announced for them, to the school. I suggest you choose your words more carefully next time Mr. Almasy." The young woman made a small adjustment to her glasses, lightly pushing them up the bridge of her porcelain nose.

This unexpected remark came from behind Fuu, from the young women, also a senior, Quistis.

"God Dammit!" Seifer thrust his index finger to his left where Sora and Riku had been. It didn't quickly register in Seifer's mind that Sora and Riku had yet to make any more remarks in over 3-4 minutes. "Why the hell are you all protecting these fa-" Seifer looked around only to see that Riku and Sora had already disappeared, the dissipating wisps of darkness giving proof to this claim. Each of them there looked around only to come to the understanding that the boys must have left around the time Vivi spoke and Quistis arrived.

"Opportunistic," stated Fuu mildly impressed.

XxXxX

"Nice save," cheered Sora as they exited the portal and stepped into their room. Sora grabbed the platinum haired teen by the waist and pulled him towards him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," replied Riku with a smirk, "I thought you would." Riku kept his chin above Sora's (Riku always teased Sora about this) French-toast colored spikes, and his arms over Sora's. His hair had remained a dark chocolate brown for years, most of his life in fact, up until his 8th grade year. How exactly it'd gotten _lighter_ when the guy spent almost every waking moment out in the sun was a mystery that could not, to this day, be solved.

As they stood there, holding each other in a rare moment of peacefulness, a sinister idea lodged itself into the gears of Riku's mind, sparking a simultaneous reaction in his nether regions. In a speedy snake-like manner, Riku slid his right arm underneath Sora's and grabbed onto a portion of his back. The other arm slid in a similar motion, only his hand had clamped onto a healthy amount of Sora's buttocks.

With Sora still startled, Riku heaved him up, and tossed him onto their bed behind them. Riku then pounced on him, staring hungrily at the prize beneath him. He could tell Sora was about to comment, protest possibly, joke most likely, but he snagged Sora's head before the boy could speak and savagely connected their lips. Any attempts at resistance had died at that moment; their tongues already fighting within their mouths for dominance just as they themselves always did during their practice battles.

Riku quietly snuck a hand underneath Sora's buttoned shirt, massaging the minor but developing abs of his chest. He allowed his hand to relinquish the skin, but only for a moment. Sora began to protest as their mouths finally separated for much needed oxygen, and he began to unbutton Sora's shirt. In a blur, for Sora anyway, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and tossed aside; it wouldn't be needed for quite some time.

As he began to bury his lips into Sora's inviting neck, the brunette was unable to find as much enjoyment in the situation as he otherwise would have. He felt incredibly guilty when he realized he found it much more thrilling, much more _arousing_ when they'd done this sort of thing in secrecy; in other words,.. behind Kairi's back. Whenever his thoughts reminded him of this, he felt his throat begin to lock up and his eyes begin to water, and he couldn't shake these feelings almost until the end of their love-making.

Him and Kairi hadn't ever made it this far. Not to say they hadn't tried of course. They'd seriously wanted to be each other's firsts'. Sora too,…in the beginning. But something seemed to always interrupt them as they began to '_get_ _into it'_. Sometimes a knock on Kairi or Sora's door, a phone call, or a pebble thrown to their respective windows (all of the above having been caused by Riku on more than one occasion), would always be the case.

Sora had never been with a girl in _that way_ before; Kairi had been his first girlfriend, so he didn't really know if he had any particular preference when it came to lovemaking with a male or female. All he knew was that, when it was with Riku, he felt the best sensations run through his entire body. Dare he say it; it was even more enjoyable than pizza.

And _that_ was saying something.

Sora was then torn away from these self reflecting thoughts; Riku's hand had slipped its way in between the front of Sora's pants and Paopu fruit designed boxers. Sora couldn't control his own voice and let loose a rather loud but pleasurable moan. This sound sent Riku just about over the edge, but thanks to experience, he knew how to control himself. At least…to an extent…

Riku teasingly slid his hand from Sora's warm Khaki pants and played with the hem of his boxers. He placed his mouth beside Sora's left ear, probing it with the tip of his tongue before he whispered, "_You put your right..hand…in…"_ Riku then slid his hand into Sora's boxers, softly grasping the hardened member hidden there and attaining another sensual moan from the brunette.

"_You put your right…hand…out…"_ An obvious whimper of displeasure breezed through Sora's lips but was cut off as Riku continued.

"_You put your right…hand…in..and…you stroke it all about…_" Sora's loudest moan yet escaped his mouth as Riku pumped the young man's readily hardened manhood. Riku moved his attention to Sora's lips, hovering mere inches above them with his own. Sora could swear that the waves of love and lust were practically leaking out, and he was sure the same was for him.

"Tell me you _love_ me. Tell me you **_want_** me Sora," requested Riku in an almost animalistic tone.

"I-I love y-you,…Gawd I **_want_** you Riku."

"…good…"

Sora knew his time was almost up and that he was just about ready to come in a matter of seconds. He needed this to end, but at the same time wanted it all to continue, to relish every unbearable moment, to feel Riku here, beside him. To feel Riku, _inside_ him.

Riku was more than happy to oblige.

XxXxX

Namine' was anxiously making her way over to the campus's Food Supply District, a District doubling as a section of Radiant Garden for everyone in the town to obtain the various food-stuffs they needed, and as a direct bridge to-and-from the Academy and the rest of the town. Students usually used this as a general hang-out to eat lunch, something Namine' remembered doing constantly with all her friends up until the end of Sophomore Year.

Usually it was now either her and Roxas, her Roxas and Axel, or her, Yuffie, Olette and Kairi. Not that she had a problem with being around them of course. They were her best friends, and Namine' cherished them. I just saddened her to realize that her formerly large group of friends was beginning to dwindle, mostly due to squabbles within the group itself, and hardly anything to do with her.

She felt the need to dismiss these thoughts as she finally came across the shop she'd been making her way towards; A small but definitely popular candy store. Namine' was in need of chocolates to go with the 'Get Well Soon' card she purchased for Kairi. Everyone knew of Kairi's love and weakness for chocolates, particularly of the chocolate bon-bon variety, which is what she was planning on buying.

She took note of the various shelves of assorted colorful chocolate boxes, followed by different containers of other candies one could place in a bag and buy by the pound, and then replaced by two small refrigerators filled with chilled candies, jellies, and even more chocolates. As she opened the door to the cylindrical fridge on her left, enjoying the icy breeze against her face, she selected the brand she'd wanted, a cold small dark green box decorating it. As she let go of the door's handle she quickly adjusted her light blue skirt, played with the collar of her short sleeve white shirt, and made her way over to the cash register.

The cashier, who was currently tinkering with the register said—in absolutely droll voice—without looking up, "Welcome to 'Dandy Candy'…." He sighed. "….where our Candy suuure is Dandy…How may I help you today?"

Namine', on impulse, giggled at the spiky haired blonde, and responded, "Good Afternoon, Roxas."

Roxas immediately perked up, apparently disregarding whatever was wrong with the register, and gave a small wave. "Hey there Nam…Um, What's up?"

"Just hoping to purchase this fine box of sugary treats for a friend of ours." As Roxas took in this news, Namine' couldn't help but take a quick look at the red and white striped, Ice Cream Parlour-esque uniform and matching cap.

"Kairi, right?"

"Precisely," answered Namine'.

"Any news? She still…y'know, asleep?"

"Sadly yes. I checked in on them an hour ago."

"How's Yoko doing now?"

Before Namine' was able to reply, a rather loud and curt yell echoed across the candy shop. "**QUIT SHOOTIN THE BREEZE WITH THE CUSTOMERS ROXAS! YOUR HOLDING UP THE FREAKIN' LINE!**"

"Sorry Cid," Roxas yelled back. Namine' wasn't entirely sure what Cid had meant since she was the only real customer inside at the moment. Cid Highwind was the owner of the this shop, along with about half of all the others in town. This was mostly to make a living, and then some, help support his kids Rikku and Brother and niece Yuna, and keep more than enough to allow him to remain happy with a few extra perks. Unlike his older brother, also named Cid Highwind, and younger brother, Sid Highwind, this Cid was the money-making wiz of the family.

His older brother was the technological genius of the three, and the one responsible for managing, developing, engineering, and customizing all the Gummi Ships in town. He's also the biggest foul mouth on their planet, where as younger Cid rarely ever cusses, but usually always yells.

Their youngest brother Sid is the current principle at their school, and it's plain to everyone that he's the one that inherited the school smarts. His grades from when he attended the school have yet to be surpassed by any of the current students in attendance.

A small '_ding'_ was heard as Roxas opened up the cash register, digging through the various bills kept there to find the right amount of change for his blonde friend. Namine' was now staring intently at the box in her hands as she patiently waited for Roxas, pondering if she should gift wrap the present, or simply buy a card to go along with it.

Seeing as the two teens were both preoccupied with themselves, neither were likely to pay notice to the fridge Namine' had just taken her candy box from, which was now beginning to noiselessly tip over. As soon as Roxas outstretched his hand to Namine', the fridge's unnatural proximity finally caught his attention.

"Namine'!"

Namine' looked up at jumped at the crying out of her name. "Rox-…?"

Roxas instantly dropped the money just as Namine', previously confused as to what Roxas had been staring at, let out a gasp of surprise.

Roxas slid over the counter—catching Namine' and the box in his arms—and dove as far as he could forward to avoid the radius of the now falling fridge. Closing their eyes, both teens held on tightly to one another, cringing at the sound of the fridge's semi-circular glass door smashing strait to pieces, and the boxes and cartons of candy falling out of the fridge's shelves and landing on the glass stained tiled floors.

Roxas slowly opened one eye, turning his head upwards as Namine's released her arms from his neck to survey the damage. He could hear Cid's cry of "_What in SAM hill is that brat DOING?"_ far into the backroom followed by the crashing of something falling to the floor.

"_That's sooo coming out of my paycheck…" grumbled Roxas internally. _

Roxas looked back down at Namine'.

"Y-you alright Nam?"

"…I-I believe so…," she mumbled as she opened her eyes. Looking up at him she asked, "…and you? Are you unharmed?"

"Perfectly safe."

As Roxas tried to get himself up along with Namine', his brain finally focused on how they were sprawled out together. Her head was carefully cradled above his left hand, while her mid-back was supported by his right. Feeling an impending blush coming on, he found he was unable to look away from her perfectly blue eyes. Had he been gifted with Sight Sharing Clairvoyance (A/N: the ability to see through another's eyes), he would have seen his own image—his own eyes—because she was staring directly at him too.

Seeing as how his voice chose _now_ to abandon him, all he could do was stutter, "..H-he-, I-I…n-no, du-u…er.."

For a moment Namine's eyes flickered, to something above them, before darting straight back in shock.

"Roxas! The other shelf!"

Roxas shot his own head up to the direction she had pointed to, and saw that the shelf of other assorted treats was now preparing to topple onto them also.

"Damn!"

On impulse, Roxas clutched onto Namine' even tighter, and buried his face into her neck; Namine' grabbed hold of Roxas neck and did the same into his. He instinctively shifted the hand he placed on Namine's back so that his palm was now pressing hard onto the tile.

"_Come ON now…! FOCUS ROXAS!"_

The shelf collapsed onto the floor.

XxXxX

As Cid stood beside the counter, now huffing in a hysteric manner, desperately rubbed his temples and counted silently to ten, he still could not _believe_ the scene that was now before him. In front of the counter were the remnants of one of his customized cooling fridges (a gift from his brother Cid), shattered all around the area of its landing sight. Directly beside it was the equally ruined remains of his own hand crafted white wooden shelf.

Among the bits of glass and chunks of white wood splinters were bits and pieces of ruined candy, all scattered throughout the floor.

Cid sighed heavily.

Repairing his large shelf and fridge, not to mention replacing over one-_hundred_ different _ruined_ boxes, plates, barrels, crates, and jars of candy, was going to cost Cid quite the pretty penny.

Cid sighed again.

Slumping over to what was left of his fridge, he bent over, and began playing tug-of-war with it. His prize for defeating the cooling device—a greatly shredded employee hat. He silently cursed his own self, partly for hiring the blonde haired brat, and partly for allowing the rest of his staff to take off early today.

Crushing the red and white striped hat, Cid screamed to the ceiling, "Roooxaaas! This is coming OUT…" Cid crushed the hat tighter. "…of YOUR…" A low crunch could be heard from the cap, its visor-portion now broken in his grip. "…PAYCHEEEECK!"

XxXxX

Both teens, stilling lying in each other's arms, allowed the portal Roxas had opened up beneath them to dissolve back into the ground. This time, Roxas quickly slipped his hand out from under Namine's head, but used his other to support her as she sat up. Grasping Roxas hand from behind her, and subsequently making the boy jump, Namine' raised herself to her feet, helping pull Roxas up after.

With absolutely no eye contact, the two dusted themselves off, and Roxas realized that somewhere along the way he'd lost his cap.

"_Ahh, who cares. It gave me the worst hat hair anyways."_

Turning around to take in his surroundings, Roxas was speechless as he came to see that the place he had teleported them was right outside the gate of his and his friends spot on Sun Set hill in Twilight Town.

"I…I did it," he whispered to himself, "I teleported. I teleported….and I meant to." What he hadn't meant to do was transport them so many miles away from town, but that was besides the point. The point was that he'd teleported on purpose and opened the portal right when he needed to. Right on his first try!

As he both inwardly and outwardly smiled, Namine' took her chance, stepped up neatly in front of him, and embraced him. To his ear she smiled, "Thank you." It came at no surprise to her that, most likely because of the suddenness of it, Roxas would have been too surprised to respond in the hug, which was in fact _far_ from why Roxas was unable to exchange during it.

"_God! Anymore blushing and I'm gonna freakin' burst," _thought Roxas as Namine slipped away.

She was still in his face however, and was becoming increasingly closer.

"_Oh wooow…she's like…only a foot away from my face!" _Again, Roxas was blushing.

Namine's leaned in closer. "Roxas…" His name practically melted right out from between her lips.

"Y-Y-Yes, N-Namine?"

"_She's like eight inches away now!"_

"About earlier…when the two of us were caught in each other's arms,…"

Roxas could easily catch the smell of her Paopu perfume now, a smell he'd thought had been from the candy at the shop.

"It appears that….during the incident…"

"_Oh GOD! What now!? Is she gonna kiss me? Oh Shit! Is she?! What about my breath? Damn, I can't check it now! Wait! What if she isn't gonna kiss me? Is she angry that I forced my hands on her? Is she gonna tell me off? Thank me? Oooh, what do I do what do I do what do I DO!?"_

"Yes,……Namine'?"

He could fell her light breath hitting him now, and he was sure his was doing the same, the carbon-dioxide escaping from their lungs and mixing together into the air. At least this meant his breath wasn't too overbearing for to still be so close, but…

Roxas decided that now was the time. He was a _man_! He shouldn't be scared of a kiss. Even if it was his _first_,…it was just a…kiss…..

As he hurriedly leaned in his nose hit the cover of a crumpled blue box.

Holding up the box of now _squished_ chocolates, Namine' finished with a slight shrug saying, "I believe we ruined Kairi's 'Get Well" gift. Sorry for the trouble…"

Namine' pulled the box back beside her, and was surprised to see that Roxas was now heavily sweating.

"Roxas! Are you alright?" She placed the back of her left hand to his forhead, when he didn't move or respond.

"Your so warm, and…and your complexion seems to have taken on a red glow! Are you running a fever!?"

Roxas's only response was his fainting onto the stone walkway.

XxXxX

_Darkness_. Darkness in all directions was all she could see….Which is odd because being surrounded by darkness _usually_ meant that you couldn't actually _see anything_. She tried to find something in this seemingly endless abyss. Something distinguishable; light, a figure, a voice….

"_Please,…," Kairi pleaded, "If anyone is can hear me please, respond!"_

"**Dude! Quit Humping My Leg!" **

"…_..what!?..Hello?! I may be desperate..but that isn't exactly the response that I'd been hoping for…HELLO!?_

Kairi resumed her cries to the darkness, now clawing the space near her with hopes of making contact with any sort of physical presence. That voice had sounded close, muffled, but close. Something about it though, had seemed, odd however. Almost as though, how could she way this, almost as though it weren't really spoken. Static-like in sound, like a recording…

"**_We now return you to the Scooby Doo Murder Files…"_**

"_What!? What the **HELL** is goin **ON** here?!"_

"**Gee wiz gang…It looks like the killer gutted the victim,…strangled him with his own intestines…and then dumped the body in the river," declared the monotonous voice of Fred Jones.**

"**Jinkies!…What a mystery," declared Velma's generically televised voice.**

"**Rrrrwoof," whimpered Scooby Doo.**

"**That's right Scoob," Chimed Fred productively, "We're dealing with one sick _Son of a Bitch_."**

"_What…..the hell..ugh…**who** is speaking," _Kairi was becoming quite fed up, quite fast. "_…**WHAT IS GOING ON**! **WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE**!"_

"**Are you ready to ask _your_ doctor about _Viagra_?"**

Okay. That did it. Enough was enough. She drew the _line_ at _Viagra_. This was, by far, even _worse_ than her dream with that stupid talking door! She had to get out of here…she had to get out of wherever it is that she was. She would figure out how she got wherever 'here' was later. It was then that something in her mind seemed to click.

_/"Oh yeah," Kairi shouted as she thrust her card filled hand into the air, "Hear me roar for I am Cardcaptor…"/_

"_Cardcaptor. That was it. The Light Card…and, and the Darkness Card. The school, the elevator…That was it. I'd just barely made my way back to the school. I-I was on the elevator when…Oh GOD, what happened afterwards..?"_

Kairi couldn't remember. There was a large hole in her memory, something she simply couldn't wade through. She couldn't recall anything that had happened after she had gotten off the elevator. Good **Gracious**, why did _everything_ have to happen to _her?!_ She was the one who got _cheated_ on, _lied_ to, **AND** now had to deal with being some **Card Hunter**! Did Fate despise her _that_ badly? Did the Gods deem her that bad of a sinner to deserve all this? If it would help, she would never utter another damn cuss word again….woops.

"Hey! What was wrong with that _last_ channel?"

"It was a commercial for Viagra…

"What's your point?"

"Good Lord, how perverted can one plushy be?"

Kairi could instantly tell that _these_ voices were different. They weren't so,…televised? The voices sounded so familiar too…but…currently Kairi just couldn't distinguish them. The second voice seemed…was it, a bit saddened? The first, a little bored. Kairi's patience was now wearing even thinner than before.

"_That does it….I have to get up!"_ Mustering as much strength as Kairi could gather,…she dragged up her head, sat up in her bed, and popped open her eyes. As her eyes began to adjust, her surroundings made it clear that her present location was Room #174, A.K.A. her room. The presence of two figures was what she noticed next.

One was a brunette in an orange blouse, and the other a small black, still blurry, figure hovering right beside it. The T.V., or what she could moderately see of it from the space between them, caught her eye next. A gaggle of high-school looking teens on screen appeared to be running down a darkened hill towards a dark and menacing shack in the middle of a fierce thunder storm.

"**What began as an innocent day in the country would soon become a night of terror for this group of High School students," proclaimed the disembodied narrator. **

The five students, two being rather big-breasted females with equally bleached-blonde hair and sporting your top-of-the-line generic cheerleading outfits, the other three looking like your run of the mill stereotypical brown haired jocks in bright red team jackets. And then, out of nowhere, as they had finally reached the door to the wooden shack, a group of shadowed figures made their presence from behind them known.

"**Are you paying too much for car insurance?" **This was asked by the first former shadow, a black haired man with a shine to his locks as bright as his golden tooth, and as aggravating as his orange plaid suit.

"**Hey, who's up for bowling?" **Another man from behind the salesman, this one wearing a red, white, and blue starred button up shirt, the design appearing to intentionally match the bowling ball in his hands.

Finally, the formerly shadowed form of an older woman, Kairi guessed about somewhere between eighty to ninety-thousand years old, with a dry grey wig popped up in front of the men, pulling out a wallet, her wig bouncing as she reached into her purse.** "Wanna see pictures of my grandchildren?"**

As each of the teens screamed in sheer, P-G 13 terror, they escaped into the confines of the decrepit home, blocking the door with worn out furniture, cooking utensils, a rack of fully loaded shot-guns, and a dark pink shoe box. They each ran towards the back of the one room home, leaning huddled together against the wall opposite the door.

The first brunette jock leaned against the chest of one blond bombshell and relaxing his other hand suspiciously close to the others shirt-busting cleavage. The other two jocks were on either sides of the girls, clutching their lipo-suctioned hips for dear life.

The scene seemed to pause, as words began to leak onto the screen for the audience's convenience, the blood colored letters dripping down to create the title of this obviously budgeted movie.** "Night of the Living Dull."**

"Sounds like a _real_ blockbuster," Kairi mumbled.

Both figures turned their attention to Kairi at this point, and Kairi automatically recognized the now clearly focused Olette and Creed.

"What the,…Olette?" Kairi rubbed the sleep from her eyes while releasing a rather drawn out yawn that she'd been holding in. "What's going on…?"

Kairi was pulled forward and caught in rough and unsuspecting embrace by her spell-casting friend. "O-Olette?"

"Thank God your alright!" Olette was now rubbing her own eyes with the back of her left hand as she released her.

"_Wait….she..was crying? Why," pondered Kairi._

"Olette. What's going on here?"

Olette turned her head up towards Kairi, a firm glare formulating on her features but her eyes still watery. "I can u-understand that you'd probably have questions at this point…But I absolutely **refuse** to answer them until **you** e-explain what's going _on_ here!"

"What-what do you mean?" Kairi attempted the most innocent look her fatigued body could muster, and shrugged at the question. There were far too many things at the moment going on; Most of which being topics Kairi would rather not have to delve into a hour-long (maybe more) discussion about it. Olette then appeared to grab something from behind her, and after a sharp cry, shoved Creed's captured form into her face.

"Then what," began Olette, her fraught with worry and impatience, "…is this thing?"

"A-a eheheh, a stuffed d-"

"And DON'T give me that stuffed doll excuse, because I've already heard this lecherous thing talk! It tried waking you up before when it thought everyone else had stepped out to talk."

"_Damn! What do I do?!"_ Kairi could tell Olette wanted answers; she was worried for some reason too, although Kairi couldn't really guess why. Was it because the Dark Card had attacked her? She knew she could clear most of this up, but…How would Olette take the news that pretty much all the information regarding their world's past that she'd learned in her AP History class was nothing more than a web of tainted lies? Chances are…a lot worse than she'd had.

She'd probably jump to the conclusion that Creed had brainwashed her in attempts to re-claim the world for his fallen Dark Lord, and then try to nuke the poor guy.

"Okay okay Olette. I know you deserve some answers-"

"You're darn right I do," Olette angrily interjected, "I thought I was your best friend Kairi, and last time I checked Best Friends didn't go hiding secrets behind the others back!"

"Will you chill Olette!" Kairi was now developing a slight headache from the barrage of accusations, and this present moment in time was not a great time to have to deal with one. "Why are you getting so upset at this?!" She was now forced to rub her temples. "It's not like I'm dead!"

"We all thought you were Kairi!"

Kairi immediately dropped her hands, Olette claiming her full attention. "…What?! Why would you think that?!"

"It was after we got out of the elevator," answered Creed who chose to now speak up in the conversation but still clutched tightly in Olette's firm grasp, "Right as we got out,…you collapsed. Luckily your friends were all right there by your room. I woulda helped, but…Well you know."

Both girls turned their attention back to each other, Creed now finding a intricate portion of Kairi's bedspread particularly interesting for reasons unknown.

"Oh," was all Kairi had to say. _"So that's why she was worried…I fainted on them as soon as they saw me. God. Did I worry them that badly? But then,…_"

"Well, I guess I understand. Sorry for worrying you. But come on…" Kairi couldn't help but chuckle at this point. "Why would you think I'd died? You passed out once when you and Yuffie trained for the exam in your battle classes a few months ago. And if I recall….I don't remember getting _this_ mad at _you_…" Kairi knew her point was well founded. Olette had desperately trained alongside Yuffie for an exam on their battle tactics and skills, only both females believed their abilities to not be up to snuff.

They'd both practiced throughout most of the weekend from the previous week, each day after school once their homework was outta the way, and a little each morning; This all leading up to the test they were to have the Friday of that week. Oddly enough, both had done spectacularly well on the Display portion of the exam, and quite well on the practice battles against other students.

Olette had been able to best her Freshmen partner Selphie in both of their rounds. (Apparently Selphie had chosen to shop with her new clique the entire week rather then spar with Wakka or Tidus like she usually did). Yuffie had matched her opponent Rikku stride for stride and hit for hit in the first round, lost the second, but came back strong in the third.

Her final combination of electro-charged Shuriken and clones taking out Rikku was what ended the final bout. As soon as both girls had finished, Olette first and Yuffie second, they'd both given each high fives before promptly collapsing onto to the floor.

"Yes…ahem, well…Unlike you…I only fell unconscious for a couple of hours. You on the other hand, were out for _three_ days Kairi."

Kairi blinked roughly four times, opened her mouth but hen closed it seven times, then allowed her jaw to drop and clasping Olette's face in her hands before screaming out, "**_THREE DAYS!?_**"

XxXxX

Yes, yes, yes, I KNOW that his chapter took FOREVER and I'm really sorry about it. I at least hope that the length and my personal belief that my own writing abilities have developed in this chapter, at least help to make up for it. SERIOUSLY NOW, LEAVE REVIEWS! I shouldn't feel to sorry to everyone since I have such a poultry sum of reviews in my bank, AGAIN, not that I don't 'appreciate them.' But come one guys. An Author needs their reviews! Am I right?

That goes for you anonymous reviewers to. I ENABLE anonymous reviews, so go ahead and drop me a line. I may mention you in the next chapter…..(yes.. that was bribery, so sue me…). So please, regardless of my faults, PLEASE leave me a review…please?


End file.
